Draco Betray's SlytherinFor A Mudblood?
by DrAcOlUvA99
Summary: Will Draco Malfoy, throw away everything he has believed in for the past 6 years? For a Mudblood no less? Well READ and you will find out...R
1. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters i made up and the plot. So think twice before you sue me!!  
  
A/N: Hey please keep reading and revieing my fanfic...i personally like it so far, email me at xxsexsibabixx@aol.com to tell me what u think but make sure u review! and if u want, in your reviews leave a email adress so i can email u when i post my next chapter!!!  
  
Draco Betrays Slytherin for a Mudblood???  
Chapter 1: Back to Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione awoke to her mother pounding on the door. "Hermione it is already 10:00am, we have a half hour to get you to the train or you will be late!" At those words Hermione jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, knockin her mother down. "Err Hermione growled at her reflection from the bathroom mirror.   
  
After about 10 minuts of putting makeup on, ad brushing her now long sleeky hair, she looked better than any other 17 year old girl at Hogwarts.   
"Harry and Ron probably wont even recognise me." She mumbled to herself. More than anything she wanted to be Harry's girl ever since the 5th year. But of course he only saw her as a friend. And Ron, well her saw Hermione more than just a friend, but Hermione didnt like him like that. When Hermione was done she walked back into her room, she saw her mother polishing her Head Girl badge, for the 6th time that summer ever since she recieved it.   
"Mother! It can't get anymore cleaner!" Hermione yelled jokinly to her from the doorway. Her mom smiled "Yes, I know. But I want you to look your best for your final year." They both laughed untill Hermione saw the numbers 10:32 blinking in red on her clock. "Mom! we have to go or i WILL be late!!" Hermione explained as she did a double check in her head to make sure she had all of her supplies. Hermione got all of her stuff together and brought it down to the car where her mother was waiting. And they took of for platform 9 3/4 at King Cross train station.   
On the way to Kings Cross Hermione looked outside the window at the rainy day. She was thinking about all the times her and her two best friends in the world, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly, got into trouble.   
"Mum, are you ashamed of me?" Hermione asked quitley.   
"Mione! what ever gave you such a thought? The last thing I could possible be ashamed of is YOU! I am so proud of who you are! and what you accomplished throughout your years."   
Thats all Hermione needed to here, her dad was ashamed of her, he stopped talking to her and smiling at her when she got excepted into Hogwarts a school for witchcraft and wizradry. Hermione blocked the thoughts of her father out and continued to look out into the rain.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Finally when the car stopped Hermione got out and took her stuff out of the trunk and loaded it onto a cart, with the help of her mother. Hermione's mother- Annalea- walked with her daughter to the barrier that seperated the wizarding world from the muggle world. "Goodbye Mum!" Hermione kissed her mother on the cheek and took off through the barrier.   
"Now where are these michief happenings?" Hermione wondered aloud. As on cue Hermione saw a flash of red on the other side of the train station. She took off at full speed not really watching where she was going, untill she hit something rock hard.   
"Oof, oh sorry I didnt see you." Hermione apologized not even bothering to look up at the very nice toned chest she recently just smashed into. Hermione saw Ginny talking to her friend Pricillia who was a 6th year in ravenclaw. So Hermione started toward them. Untill she heard an all to familiar voice call out.  
"Hey you dont even stp to check me out?"   
Hermione turned around, "Malfoy? What the hell do you want?"  
"Whoa mudblood...damn you changed!" Draco just relized what he had said and caught himself..."Into more of the scum on the botom of my shoes than last year." He added with a smirk. But in his head he really was thinking how great she changed. she was gorgeous. *What the hell Draco! you cant think of a mudblood like that!*  
Just as Draci had thought so was Hermione... She couldnt get enough of his 6'3 muceled body. His still silver blonde hair and his icy blue, gray eyes. she boke the silence when she saw the Head boy badge next to his Slytherin one.   
"You...are.... Headboy?? How??" She asked confused.   
"Yea Mudblood i am HeadBoy, if it wasnt for Herbology then I would have perfect marks like the scum in front of me." Me motioned towards Hermione.   
Hermione was about to throw and insult back at him but the train wistle blew annoncing that the train was leavng. Hermione not wanting to be late grabbed her things and ran on board, as did Draco. Draco didn't really care if he missed the train or not so he just strolled behind her thinking what the school year would be like with out his two oaf friends. Everyone in the wizarding world knew about Crabbe and Goyle. Draco had read in the 'Daily Prophet' that Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were determined to be Death Eaters on August 14th. They had confessed to the Ministry of trying to kill 5 muggles each to join the Death Eater association. They refused to speak of any other details. Thy will be serving 5 years in Azkaban for trying to kill in the muggle world.   
Draco had of couse asked Lucious about this, but Lucious had refused to speak anything of it to him. He didn't want anything to prevent Draco from being a Death Eater.   
When Draco reached an empty compartment near the back of the train, he started thinking when his time would come to join the Death Eaters. Or when Lucious would force him to join. True, Draco had always wanted to follow his fathers footsteps, untill this summer he recently witnessed Lucious beating the living hell out of his mother. After he saw that he had decided to forget everything he has believed in.  
After about a couple of minutes he decided to relax and forget about that summer. As soon as he layed down he wasnt thinking about Death Eaters, that summer, graduating, his homelife, he was only thinking of one person...Hermione.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione easily found the compartment that contained her friends Harry and Ron. She could see through the compartment window that they had been defintly working out throughout the summer. But not as much as Draco. Ron at 6'1 looking very well built and she was sure any girl in Hogwarts would be dying to go out with him. As the same for Harry standing at the height of 6'0.  
When Hermione was done gazing through the window at them, she opened the door not knowing what to expect.   
"Umm, may we help you? Harry asked looking up from his Quidditch book. While Ron just sat there eating Berti Bott's every flavored beans, looking Hermione up an down with a glint in his eyes.   
"You guys!! I cant believe you! It's me..you BESTfriend."  
"Hermione??" They both said in unusion.  
"YES!! see look," Hermione lifted her shirt up just aove her stomach to reveal a star shaped scar. They knew it was her instantly by this because in the 5th year Hermione, Ron and Harry met up with one og Hagrids spiders in the forest and she was the only one to leave with a mark.   
After about 10 minutes of talking about there summer vacation, they all decided to relax for there long ride to school. There was a loud knock on the door inturupting Ron, who was talking about the new house his family were going to buy this winter.   
"Come in" Harry said.   
Hermione looked up from her Arithmacy book to greet their guest. It wasn;t a guest. It was Malfoy.   
"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" Ron spat at him. Draco ignoring the red head turned to Hermione and in a calm voice stated that the heads had to go meet with the prefects to discuss the new passwords and such. Hermione shook her head and closed her book. She said her goodbyes and followed Draco out.   
When she reached the first compartment she opened the door to hear the prefects talking about who they like or Quidditch. When Hermione sat down she saw all the faces of the little sisters and brothers, oof the people in her year.   
Ginny-Gryffindor, Tom-Finch-Fletchy-Hufflepuff, Zoey Zambini- Slytherin, Jack Chang- Ravenclaw.   
"So, what would you like your house passwords to be?" Draco asked while taking a seat.  
"RED HEADS ROCK THE SCHOOL!" Ginny shouted. Everyone laughed but Draco and Zoey. When Hermione finally cut short of her giggles she stated simply, "Im sure Ron wont have a problem with that." After awhile of joking the passwords were  
Ravenclaw- Eagle eye-  
Slytherin- Snake Blood-  
Hufflepuff-Smooters-  
Then they tried to come up with the prefects bathroom password, after a while they chose, sweet bubbly wubbly soap. They talked some more and said all there good-byes and headed back to there original compartments when the train stopped.   
"Damn! we have been in there discussing passwords for over 4 bloody hours!" Draco complained, acting like he had better things to do. Hermione just gave him an annoyed look and got off the train.   
She began looking for Harry and Ron, she saw them heading for one of the back carriages. So she ran as quick as she could to catch up with them. When she was close enough she went in between the pair and put her arms around their necks.   
"Hey Mione." They said while trying to get out of her grip, which as no problem for them at all.   
"Hi yah!" She greeted them. Ron and Harry both looked at eachother with puzzled looks, knowing what the other one was thinking. "What is wrong with her?  
  
When the three finally reached the carriages they hopped into the three seated one painted in Red and Gold. "So that git is the headboy?" Ron asked while examing his left shoe. Hermione knew he was hurt because he was the only Weasly not to be Prefect, or Headboy. And whenever the subject comes up he always pretends to be facinated with his feet. Ron did have one thing that Percy and Ginny did not...Keeper. And a bloody good one. Ron was the best player on the team, besides Harry. Only 3 balls got passed him since the 5th year.   
  
"Yeah" Hermione droned out. Harry quickly sensing what was going on tried to make Ron himselg again so he brought the sunject they both loved up. Quidditch.   
  
Hermione who never listens to them about that one subject looked out her carriage window, into the one next to them. A Slythering one. She saw Draco Malfoy, by himself. Reading a book....a muggle book? Hermione looked closer and could tell it was the "Wizard Of Oz." *Why the hell would Malfoy be interested in Muggle things? Especially a book!* Hermione kept watching him with his face in such concentration reading that book.   
  
"HERmione...HERMIOne........HERMIONE!" Both Harry and Ron screamed at her while waving there hands in front of her face. Hermione finally snapped her attention back to the two.   
  
"Oh, yes?" She stated calmy to the two boys which irked them a great deal.   
  
"Its not important anymore....It was 10 minutes ago though!" Ron cried out. Hermione and Harry both noticed that they were there and left, leaving Ron to figure it out himself.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the sorting ceromony, Dumbledore gave his usual speech. As soon as the headmaster took his seat the tables filled up with the grand feast. While Hermione was reaching for her favorite roasted chicken , she looked up and caught a glimpse of Draco looking at her. But as soon as she looked back to him he turned away. Then she saw Pansy looking at him seductivly and trying to touch every god damn part of his body. Hermione ignored that and went back to enjoy her food.   
  
The feast was finally over. "That I would have to ay was the best Hogwarts feast ever." With that said by Ron, he burped. That of course grossed all the girls out. Finally Dumbledore stood up to make his final announcement.   
  
" Ahh.... Yes, this year I would like to annouce this years new prefects,and of course our new headboy and headgirl.!!" Everyone clapped waiting to see.  
  
"Now, when i call your names will you please come up... Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy!" Hermione and Draco walked up to the front and stood at the sides of the Headmaster. When he alled out the Prefects names the school sat down, and Dubledore spoke to them. "Ahh, yes...great accomplishment you all had made, now will you care to stay behind after everyone leaveS?" They all shook there heads and went back to there tables. When Ginny and Hermione got back to the Gryffindor table they were greeted by a "Congrats ladies!" and slaps on the back. when everyone left, they jogged back up to the front of the room.   
  
"Well, now that we are all here, we will start with the prefect pairings." Dumbledore said happily.   
  
"We will do the pairings the muggle way, i believe." As he said those words he conjured up a hat and 4 muggle pens along with some paper. "Now I believe, you take the pen and write your house name on the paper, put it in the hat, and I will pull them out and it will tell you who you will work with for the remaining year. What a facinating method..."   
  
The four prefects did as they were told.   
  
"Ahh, facinating pairs, Gryffindor with Ravenclaw and Slytherin with Hufflepuff." Dumbledore announced. Zoey let out a sigh of dissapointment for having to be stuck with a dumb Hufflepuff. Finally Dumbledore ordered the Prefects to leave. When they did so he lead the Headboy and girl out into the main corridor.  
  
After about 3 flights of stairs and numerous turns, Hermione was first to break the silence, as usual. "Uhh, Headmaster, may I ask where you are leading us?"  
  
"Ahh here we are." He answered as he abruptly stopped in front of a huge potrait which contained a wizard and a witch with a moon in between them, wands pointing at the full moon. "Your password," He continnued " Is -Monkey Lava-...yes I know strang, but then again these are the oddest in the school." The door opened to reveal a humongous room.   
  
Hermiones jaw dropped. Half the room in red and gold the other half in silver and green. In the center of the room was a carpet with a Lion and Snake sleeping by eachother. It seperated the 2 couches. one in silver and green the other red and gold. on each couch there was a blanket with the animal on it. Also in the room was a walk through fireplace, in front of 2 lounge chairs. also in the back of the common room, were two desks on opposite ends, to do their work Hermione figured. and behind the desks were spiral staircases that led to their different rooms on opposite ends and in the middle connecting the 2 rooms in the air was the bathroom. Hermione couldnt get over this!  
  
She stole a quick glance at Draco who didnt look like he really cared.   
  
"I trust you two will find everything accordingly. and to the back of the comonroom i am sure you will find a door which contains your own personal library." Dumbledore assured. When Hermione caught her breath she turned around as did Draco to argue about having to share a place with eachother, but he was gone.   
  
Hermione put an annoyed face on and went to the room that had the Gryffindor crest on it. She tried to open it but it wouldnt. "Alorhamora." she shouted at it, but did nothing.   
  
Draco onlooked this whole scene * she looks almost cute when shes angry.* Draco taking his eyes away from Hermione noticed onhis side of the room was a envelope on the desk. He went over to it and opened it. "Hey Mudblood, you might want to look at the envelope on your desk first, hey i thought you were suppose to be the SMART one." Draco joked.   
  
Hermione gave him a death look and walked over to her desk, as she was about to openthe envelope she heard voices from the fireplace. She looked over to see what it was, but dropped the letter with shaking hands at the sight she saw.....  
  
TBC!!!!  
  
hey omg! how did u guys think it was so far?? review please and gimme ideas!! 


	2. Complicated thoughts and Emotions

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot~ which I hope you like, and if you do I give you  
my blessings!!!!!!!:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)  
  
Draco Betray's Slytherin......For A Mudblood??  
  
Chapter 2: Complicated thoughts & emotions  
  
  
" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!, Oh my fuckin god!!!, wha...what... what are you....  
you doing here?" Hermione questiond while stuttering and shaking half to death. In Hermione's  
eyes she saw a snake-like face that was as pale as paper, that to her thoughts could only be the  
one and only Voldemort. She only knew it was him by the way Harry has described him to her and Ron  
the previous years. Hermione was to busy in state of shock, she hardly noticed Draco go over to the  
now cold stone fireplace, with the head of the darkest wizard in it.   
  
" What are you doing here, you know if this Mudblood speaks of this we can both be in serious   
trouble!" Draco said without thinking yo who he was speaking to.  
  
" I am here to question, no DEMAND why you refuse........ GET THIS FILTHY MUDBLOOD OUT OF HERE!!"   
Voldemort demanded in a crackling voice the sound of thunder. "Yes, as you say." Draco muttered to   
the dark lord, wanting to show as least respect to him as possible. Draco gliding twords Hermione,  
heard the sound of a hiss, which showed he in the fireplace was loosing his patience by the second.  
Draco tried to shake Hermione out of her state of shock, picked her up after not succeding and carried  
her off to her room, relizing not knowing her password, and never would know unless she spoke of it  
because her letter she dropped telling her all the passwords and eveything the head girl needed to know  
was written in Gryffindor ink so only a true Gryffindor could read it. Draco turned to his left to start  
twords his door to lay her down in there, once again heard a hiss, which clearly stated the man in the   
fireplace had no patience left. So without any furher delay Draco stormed to his door while carrying  
hermionme in his arm and muttered " Snake skull." The door opened and he ran to his bed for the first time  
not taking any time to look around his new room, he stormed out while dropping the poor helpless girl on  
her bony back on the bed.   
  
" I ssssee a ssssssimple tasssk asss to carrying a Mudblood isss to complicated for you, Draco." The cold-  
hearted man in the fireplace hissed at him. Draco not wanting to respond, did not. "Well as to why I have  
come to this....this hidious place!" He continued, " WHY! and I may ask WHY, does someone as such as yourself  
refuse to become a Death-Eater of MINE?, No less a Malfoy! they have followed the path of the darkside, as   
long as I can remember!" He boomed. Draco half listing to the man no scratch that THING , also wondered why no  
one else in the school didnt hear this hidous voice bellowing loud enough for the creatures in the forest to  
hear. "WELL, boy!?!" The Drak Lord questioned. " Leave before I get Dumbledor in here!, you know the man YOU  
fear!" Draco screamed at the fireplace, and with that the snake like man gave out one last hiss and dissepeared  
from the now regular looking warm fireplace. Draco let out a sigh of relief, and sat down on one of the Slytherin  
couches.As he sat down he took off his robe, revealing a very toned muscular body,, he laid his robe on the green  
couch to take out his favorite book, 'The Wizard Of Oz'. and quickly got lost from reality to fiction, and not  
even noticing the little eye peering out of his bedroom door.   
  
Hermione was fixed with a look of puzzlement on her face as she peered out of Draco's bedroom into the  
common room to where he sit reading the same book as he was in the carriage. *Draco, scare off Voldemort,Draco  
refusing to be a Death-Eater? , The Draco I know?* All those and a million other questions were zooming in   
her slender head. She quickly relizing where she was, tip-toed, out of the Slytherin's room and went over to  
behind the couch he was on to grab her paper. As she was ducking down she quickly took in the scent of colonge.  
Hermione was dazed in a moment of thoughts untill she reminded herself the position she was in. She gently but  
quickly crouched up inch by inch. When she was fully straight she was just about to turn twords her door, whenshe  
saw the page he was reading. *Ahhh the part where the flying monkey's attacked the travlers.* She thought to   
herself, closing her eyes, and picturing that sight vividly in her mind. She quickly opned her eyes when she heard  
a cough. relieved he had not turned around to see her she practically ran the rest of the way to her room, taking  
a quick glance at the paper to see her password as - Lion fang-, she whispered it and ran into her room as the door  
magically closed behind the entering person.   
  
As soon as Draco sensed she had left the room into her own, he turned around to have the aroma of cinnamon  
fill his nose. " That girl is as loud as a flying monkey" He chuckled to himself. He knowing that Hermione was right  
behind him watching him read -as so she thought he was- He knew all along she was there. But he didnt have the slightest  
clue she was listing to his and the dark lords conversation. Draco had decided to go to bed, after a couple thoughts  
of what he should do about Voldemort.   
As so did Hermione she quicky fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Hermione..uhh.....Mudblood! get your lazy ass out of bed! We got a meeting with Dumbledor in 5 minutes!"   
Hermione awoke to those yells, no doubt coming from the sour mouthed Malfoy. Hermione not wanting to give him the   
satisfaction of bothering her quickly dressed into her tight tan pants along with a deep red halter top, and threw on  
her school robes. " Yes?" Hermione asked sweetly as she waltzed out of her room to meet an astonished but yet annoyed  
look on Draco. "You heard what I said, I dont need to repeat my self!" Hermione stepped to the side of him while giving  
a smirk with a quick chuckel. Hermione not knowing what time it was, looked on her desk in the common room to see it was  
7:26. (i know it is impossible to have clocks in hogwarts but in my story they do~~) When Hermione turned back to where  
Draco had been screaming was now walking out of the potrait and twords the Headmasters office. Hermione quickly followed  
and when she soon caught up to his long strides, she questioned. "Why do you have to vall me Mudblood? It clearly old now  
that you have been calling me that for the past, what, 4 years?" Draco looked her up and down for a second, and started to  
hate Lucious even more, for raising him to act the way he does, such a young beautiful girl standing in front of him, but  
he HAS to hate her. If any of the Slytherins found out he had *cough* feelings for her, their would be big trouble, which  
involved the dark one. Draco suddenly shaked his head litterly of those thoughts and looked down at Hermione straight in  
her puppy eyes. "That's what you are, isn't it? I mean you out of all people should know, considering you are the 'smartest'  
kid in the school." He sneered with absolute hate, which was the oppistie of his thoughts. As soon as those words came out  
of his mouth, Hermione ran crying to the nearest door and slammed it shut. "Good job, you asshole!" Draco sneered to  
himself. Having no other choice he ran to the door she dissepeared in, and starting rampaging on the door with his bony  
fists. "Mione!, come on out, I am sor...so...sorry!, and dont think i will ever say that again!" And with those words that  
Hermione's worst enemy said to her she slowly emerged from the rugged door.When Hermione stept out, Draco saw her face was  
blood red along with tears streaming down her smooth clear face like a river flowing. When he looked into her chocolate  
eyes, and surprisingly felt his insides slowly melt. " Did you....you mean that?" Hermione questioned with a glint in her  
eyes while tasting her salty tears. " I said I wasn't repeating myself, but yeah." Draco stated while examing his now   
facinating left shoe.Hermione feeling the awkwardness in the room nodded her head slightly while looking up into his  
icey blue gray eyes, and felt her knees tremble. She walked away with the sour pussed Draco flaring with bright cheeks  
behind her.   
  
  
When they got to Dumbledor's office their was a note on his desk saying, ' couldn't make the meeting, it will  
be same time next week, once again sorry, Headmaster.  
"I am going down to breakfast, and I suggest you should to" Hermione said sternly when she saw Draco twidling  
with one of the headmasters toy objects, obviously to her was a Muggle car model. Draco nodded in annoyment obviously  
enjoying himself with the facinating object, he surely never seen with Lucious as his so called father.   
  
During breakfast, Hermione sat down with Ron and Harry, to hear them chatting away about.. Qudditch. Hermione  
being bored of that 24/7 subject turned to see that the Gryffindor schuduel was at the end of the table. Hermione  
got up smoothly and walked over to get three of them. when she picked them up she felt hot breath on her neck, so she  
swiftly turned around to see the Slytherin boy. "Snape wants to meet with us tonight." and with that he strode off   
like nothing out of the ordinary happened. Hermione's mind filling with a million thoughts, she ran back to the other  
end of the table. she quicklly glanced at her paper and saw first class with Slytherins in Potions.double class that  
is. Hermione not wanting to be late forgot about breakfast and ran to her and Draco's room to get her school books.  
When she ran out of her bedrrom she noticed the book Draci had been reading sitting on his Slytherin couch, poorly  
covered by the blanket she picked it up and saw he hadn't read it since, he was still with the flying monkeys. She   
heard someone mumble a password and then a door swing open. Hermione throwing the book back down straightned herself  
off the comfortable couch and walked twords the door acting like she was leaving. And she left, thinking about  
how horrible her day was going to start off with Snape beckoning over her shoulder.   
  
  
  
  
A/N Hope yuo like, sorry it took so long to get out but school started and i got tons of freaking homework  
so thanxs to the revieweres and please keep r/r and more r/r!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Gryffindors, Slytherins

`Disclaimer: If you try and sue me you will lose for one reason only, I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did because then I would be rolling in my millions instead of sitting here. :)  
  
A/N In the last sentence of the last chapter, I had when Snape beckoning over Hermione's shoulder i ment to ad, " That will be the day, I couldn't see him do that to me or anyone else except the Slytherins" Hermione said with a sly chuckle, as she headed out to the dungeons  
Sorry about that i thought i added it but I guess not, anyway read on, and I hope you like, please R/R they mean so much to me, flames are permitted so I can fix my faults!! Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewrers i love you!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco Betray's Slytherin.... For A Mudblood??  
  
Chapter 3: Discoveries for Hermione  
  
  
  
As Hermione was walking towrds the dungeons she heard the rest of the school spilling out into the hallways, with their happy chatter. Hermione of course reached the class before the teacher was even their, as usual. She walked in to see that the usual long tables were no longer there that seated 4, now their was more tables around the room that seated 2. Hermione looking around with puzzlement, sat in the area, her Ron and Harry sat. When just got into reading her Potions book the students started pileing into the classroom along with Snape behind the shouting, " Be quite!, Now those of us who don't want me leering over ther shoulder the rest of the school year get up against the back wall!" The student's knowing Snape would leer over them no matter what did as they were told. " Now when I call off your name I want you to sit at the table I assign you." Snape peered around the room, to see if their was any objections to his statement. Just as the Professor was about to call off the names a rather plump forgetfull boy known as Neville rushed into the rooms, and slipped on the stairwell, causing al the Slytherins to burst out into laughter. "Up, Up boy!' Shouted the cruel Potions master. Neville with bright red cheeks stood up with a gash on his left arm, not wanting to cause more trouble he didnt mention it to the Professor.   
  
" Now back to what I was saying." Snape sternly said with his hatefull eyes posted on Neville. " Go to the seat I assign you to when I call your name. Pansy Parkinson and Ronald Weasley." With those words Ron left Hermione's side with a loud grunt. Snape pretending he hadn't heard anything continued. " Lavender Brown and Gregory Goyle. Vincent Crabbe and Parvarti Patil. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." With those words Hermione stepped forward to sit at the table Draco had already occupied, near the far right of the cold damp room.   
  
"So Mudb......Grang.......Hermione." Draco strained out her name. " Looks like you will be getting the best marks in class, as is you are MY partner." He said with a cunning smirk. Hermione taking her attention away from the other pairings, turned to face Draco and replied, " No you mean, YOU will be getting good marks this quater because of ME, which I might add to that, I refuse to help you with any of the work we get assighned!" With those words Hermione snapped she turned to face Harry being paired up with Millicent Bulstrode. As Harry sat down he looked towrds Hermione and had a painfull look in his eyes, Hermione gave him a reasurring smile and turned to face the fron of the class.  
  
"As you all are wondering why I was being nice enough to assign you partners for the rest of the year, I will tell you why. This quater you and your partner will be told to work together and throughout the year we will be brewing and testing potions on one another, you will be told to brew at least 3 potions each quater. Those of you who know your adding, that means 12 potions throughout this year." With Snape saying those words everyone including the Slytherins let out a groan. Snape pretending not to hear this continued. " Your first potion will be the ' Jedder Potion' which when you feed it to your partner, he/she will do whatever you say, for a half hour, the larger amount you feed to them the longer it lasts. But today and the next week we will not be doing that, I iwill have you learn about this potion first, by doing homework, WITH eachother." Snape finished and went on talking about the rest of the potions they will make and how he is running his class this year. Hermione surprisingly not paying attention to the older man, was looking at Draco's lean muscular body. After about 5 minutes of doing so Draco turned to face Hermione relizing her eyes were navigating his lucious body spoke, " Like what you see?" He whispered. Hermione jumped not relizing he was watching her spilled her ink all over her books and the floor, making some of the ink hit the professor.   
  
"Miss Granger, would you please explain this...this nonsence!" Snape bellowed.   
  
"I ....I am sory professor I will clean this up, don;t mind me." Hermione squeeked.   
  
"After you clean this mess up you will serve me a deention tonight at 8!' He snapped.   
  
Draco wanting to tell him it was his fault but he quicly relized he shouldn't because that would no doubt turn heads the other way, is in being his friend. And he wasn't going to risk that just for someone who hated him ever since they laid eyes on eachother. Draco snapped out of his thoughts when he sensed silent cries coming from the girl next to him. "It's alright,....." Draco sensing what he was doing -being nice- quickly snapped out of that and addd hastily. " Even though Snape shouldn't have to deal with Gryffindors causing a scene in his class." Draco wanted so badly to replace the word Gryffindor with that hatefull word he promised to himself he would never say to her again, MudBlood. Hermione looked up at him with tears in her big chocolate eyes and for a second it looked like she wanted to snuggle with him but to Draco and everyone else's surprise she spit in his face and ran out of the room, with her bag trailing behind her. Draco not aware of the class looking at him, in his own little dream world, scread out " What the fuck was that all about, Mudblood!" When he finished his screaming he saw professor McGonagal in the doorway, shooting him daggers with her eyes. "Mr. Malfoy, I will see you for detention at 8pm in the libbray!!" and with those stern words she marched out of the doorframe no doubt to go tell Dumbledor of this tragicness. Draco who felt like he could shoot fire out of his face stormed out of the class, and through the hallways, not watching where he was going, nor caring.  
  
Hermione screamed the password -Monkey Lava- and ran into hers and Draco's room. She ran to her door but tripped over something and went face first into the floor. "And I thought nothing else could go wrong today!" Hermione sobbed with tears coming down her face like an overflowed river. Hermione sat up and with her curiosity looked at what caused her to fall. She looked down at her feet to see a black book with a green emerald with a silver snake winding it's body around the emerald. Hermione knowing it could only be Draco's with the initials D.M. on the bottom right hand side opened it to the back page to see, a list. When Hermione saw the heading on the page her eye's bulged. This is what Hermione read.  
~How I can improve myself towrds Hermione~  
1. not call her Mudblood  
2. not insult her  
3. never make her cry again  
4. !@# $%^ &*( )(* &^%$# #$%  
  
Hermione smiled at the first 3 things but didnt understand the last one which was no doubtfully written in Latin to preven anyone from seeing it, ~Never knew Draco was that smart, on acount their is no more Latin translations left in England only in Malfoy manner~ which Lucious has done for a reason. So only people who knew Latin would know what it says Hermione not being one of them.   
Coming out of her thoughts by the potrait arguing with someone outside, Hermione dropped the book to where she had found it, and wet into her room, to see an owl perched atop the windowsill. Hermione walked over to the window to open it, when she did the owl flew in, and fell on the floor. "Hedwig!" Hermione screamed when she saw it had a broken wing. Hermione quickly reached into her robes to get her wand to fix the white owl. " Healium Sontros" Hermione cried. and with that Hediwg got up and nipped the food Hermione held in her hands, " Thats a good girl." Hermione said to the owl while smiling at the beautiful creature. "Now that she is better I better see what Harry wants." She mumbled.   
Hermione took the note from the owl and opened it.   
Dear 'Mione,  
Hi, me and ron were wondering if you would like to sneak out to Hunyducks with us tomorrow night (Ron's idea) send us a reply, hope you are doing good with having to share a house with Malfoy!!  
love,  
Harry &Ron~~~~~  
Hermione looked at the date above and saw they had written it last nght. "I guess I should to get my mind off things." she mumbled sounding kind of desperate. Hermione figured she will tell them at dinner. "I don;t plan on going to lunch." She watched Hedwig fly out of the window into the sunlight. Hermione heard rustling around in the common room so she figured it was Draco, ~Why would he be here class didn't end for another 20 minutes?~ She thought. As always her curiosity was getting the better of her so she walked over to her door and peered out. The first things she saw was Draco throw the little blackbook she had read earlier into the fireplace and head him mumble " Like I would ever be nice to you again Mudblood!" He said the word Mudblood loud enough for the whole castle to hear it. Hermione just starting to feel good towrds him, slammed her door shut and jumped on her bed and cried like she never cried before.  
~*~ 10 Minutes back in time~*~~*~ Draco's POV~*~  
  
"Monkey lava!" "Let me in the damn room you dingbats!"   
  
"Not untill you tell us what you did to this poor girl that ran in here streaming her eyes out." Ordered the people in the potrait.   
  
"That is none of your god damned buisness! Now let me in MY room!"  
  
"Hello Headmaster." The woman in the picture said looking behind Draco.   
I suddenly turned around with fear mixed with hate to face Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, I think you ought to let this boy in his room, so he might be able to comfort the poor girl." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.   
"Yes as you wish."  
And with that the door swung open and Draco walked in. The first thing he saw was the Blackbook on th floor he had written in, He stormed over to it while knocking the Gryffindor arm chair over, when he got to the book he screamed at it and threw it in the fir with rage. Draco spun his head towrds Hermione's door when he heard it slam.  
" Presant time"  
  
Back in Hermione's room. Hermione slowly got out of her now messy bed and walked over to her dresser. She slowly opened the top drawer and scrambled under her underwear and bras to uncover a white book with a angel on it. Hermione took out the book which she claimer to be her diary, but not wanting to write about this in case someone's hands got on it-Draco's- she ripped out a piece of fresh paper and wrote back to her two best friends, which now she decided she was not to go to any classes to do nor dinner.   
Harry, Ron  
Thanks for the invotation, but I am really not up to it tonight I have tons and dreads of homework! Maybe tomorrow night! Oh and if you two are wondering why I am not to be in class for the rest of the day it is because I got the Gilgy virus.(witch virus)So please don't worry about me and be sure to notify the teachers about it for me!  
Lots, of love 


	4. Skipping Detentions, tsk tsk

Disclaimer: Dont sue i own nothing but my feeble plot  
  
a/n I love you people!!!!!!!!!! you are the best!!!! keep reviweing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco betrrays slytherin....for a mudblood???  
Chapter 4:   
  
  
As Hermione looked down on her desk at the small piece of paper she frowned at all of her must so badly lies. ~*~It will have to do I can never tell them the truth, not yet at least~*~ she thought un willingly to herself. Hermione quickly folded the paper up and propped it neatly into a cream shaded envolope. "Now I just need an owl." She ezclaimed to herself.   
Peering outside her room to see if Draco was there saw he was not, so she slowly walked down the hall, and saw Draco;s door was open a crack. As usual her curiosity getting the better of her, she peered into the Slytherin room, which found nobody in their. With s sigh of relief she trudged the heavy door open and stepped in to see an exact reeplica of her room but in different colors. "Hoot, Hoot,Hoot!" Hermione heard the owl from across the room. "Ahh just what I am looking for." She walked amongst the green carpet to find herself face to face with Draco's silver owl that had green eyes. Hermione slowly reached her hand into the large cage to pet the soft owl, but it flew out not wanting to be touched. "Feisty lil fellow eh? Can you just deliver this for me to Harry?" Hermione seeing the bird look at her like she was crazy for him to do a 'Mudblood' a favor. "what does Draco teach you not to do favors for Mudbloods? Here I got it, Hermione reached into her pocket to pull out some fresh new owl treats, she had ment to give to Harry for Hedwig.As she approached the owl with an outstretched hand that contained the treats the owl hooted happily, before she knew it the owl was out of the window with the cream envolope in her mouth.Hermione sighed and taking this oppurtuinity looked around the boy's room.   
  
"He likes the Chudley Cannons? Geez Ron will be happy to hear about that." as she spotted a poster of the team flying around over his bed top.  
  
"Yes I am sure he would! Wouldnt he?" A cold voice from behind asked.  
Hermione utterly shocked turned around quickly and saw the head boy standing amongst her.  
  
"Well why are you in MY room?" He asked angrily which made her shake at her knees.  
  
"I....I needed to borrow your..your owl." She answereed no doubt terrified.  
To her surprise he nodded and asked, whom she had sent Sarina out to deliver to.   
"Uhhh, My mother and Father." She hastily lied.  
"I see, well you could have asked me I was only in the bathroom." He said hazily.  
At those words Hermione dodged out of the room before he asked her any more questions about her lies. Hermione seeing the time took it she should go to bed.   
With a aching face, from scrubbing it, she hopped into her bed, with a satisfied smile on her face, and fell asleep thinking about the only thing her careless brain would let her think about. The tall blond handsome boy called..... Draco.  
  
Hermione who had awoke 25 minutes before her alarm would go off, got up and rubbed her eyes, and straethched. "Better get ready to face my teachers this morning.." Trailing off on her words she suddenly let out a drastic outburst loud enough for the dungeons to hear. "HOLY fucking shit!!!!!" relizing she had skipped her detention with Snape that previous night. and as Hermione finished those horrid thoughts, she could hear the echo of Draco's voice sying those same things, but with Mcgonagall.   
At the same time both doors slammed open and the two met face to face in front of the fireplace. "Geezes Hermione, watch it." Draco complained as her nose pointed into his hard chest. "Sor-rey." Hermione said moving backwords to get the scent out of her nostrils.   
  
I might as well go get ready and despertly try to explain my latness to McGonagall during lunch period. Draco couldn't help but imagine the look on the old cooks face. Draco taking one last look at the girl in front of him saw she was wearing a hot-pink silky shirt that barley went past her thighs, with no shorts on. Draco smirkied while having all crazy thoughts go zooming in and out of his head, when he saw that she had noticed what she was wearing and ran off to her room. Draco needing to get ready too set off towards his familiar room. As he entered he heard the happy 'hoots' of his beautiful owl Sarina, was back in her overly large cage. Draco letting his sensitive side out,   
"Hellow, sweetie, how was your flight to Potter and Weasley?" all Draco got back in reply was "Hoot Hoot HOOT." "That's what I thought, darling." Draco cooed. Draco pulling his finger away from the owl quickly summoned music to his favorite muggle rapper, Eminem. as he did every morning he put a silencing charm on his room, and popped the cd into his large stereo, perched on top of his dresser. He rumuged around for his remote and put one of his favorite songs, and started to sing   
  
I'm a soldier x6  
  
Never was a thug just infatuated with guns  
  
Never was a gangsta till I graduated to one  
  
and got the rep of a villian, for weapon conceling  
  
Take the image of a thug and kept shit appealing.  
  
Willin to stick out my neck to get respect if it ment life or death.  
  
and never live to regret what I said  
  
when u'r me people just want to see if it's true, is it you  
  
what you say in ur raps, what you do.  
  
so they feel it's part of their obligation to fulfill,   
  
when they see you in the streets face, to face. are you fo real?  
  
in confrontation aint no conversation, if you fell your in violation  
  
any hesitation'll get you killed.  
  
if you feel it kill it, if you conceal it revel it.  
  
being resonable will leave you full of bullets.  
  
pull it squeeze it till it's empty  
  
tempt me, push me , pussies,   
  
i need a good reason to give this trigger a good squeeze.  
  
Chorus: I'm a soldier, these shoulders hold up so much they wont budge, i'll never fall or fold up, I am a soldier, even if my collar bones crush or crumble, i'll never slip or stumble.  
  
I love pissin you off, it sets me off.  
  
like the lawyers when the fucking judge lets me off.  
  
all you mutha fuckers got to do is set me off  
  
i'll violate and all the mutha fuckin bets off.  
  
Draco turned the music off, when he was done getting ready for classes. As he walked into the common room he saw Hermione sitting on the couch reading......'Witch Weekley'? Since when does she read that?Draco sitting down next to her, and saw on the cover of the article she was holding was his beatiful face for oted most hottest wizard for 10th time in a row. Draco smileing proudly to himself, started to jeer at Hermione in a pitiful voice. " 'Mione, we wil be late for potions, you know the class run by the teacher that you skipped his deention, whats his name again? Oh how can I forget SNAPE!" Hermione lowered the magazing and gave him a cold hearted stare with her chocolate eyes. "As a matter of fact Draco, you are right, come on lets go." Hermione dared him. Dracopausing for a second meeting her challenge got up and offered his hand to hoist her up. She took it and they never parted hands even as they walked into the classroom, with half the Slytherins their and all the Gruffindors, all of them peircing at them. Both of them suddenly relizing what the commotion was about drew back hands and took their seats next to eachother which Snape had assighned before.   
  
Now all Hermione dredded was when Snape came into the room, as almost on cue she heard his heavy footsteps, followed by the swish of his cloak.  
  
A/n people should i change the story around and make it the slytherins accept hermione but the gryffindors do not and she goes to the darkside? or keep it draco going to the light? tell me!!!!!! 


	5. feeling leak out

Disclaimer: I own everything!!!!!!!!! I thought up the plot when I was 7 years old!! HAHAHAHA, ya ok, srry no i cant think of anymore to say for my lie, I own nothing, see those words will save me from getting sued!!  
  
Important!! A/N- i seriously love everyone who reviewed to my story, but i would like more for all of the hard work and time i do fir this :) i wrote this in math class 1st period!!!! i hate math, lol well tomorrow i will probably write it in history class, 7th period. lol dont ya just hate school? I DO! anyway i might also being going alil slower wit my story because me and my b/f are like gonna being chillin after school so dont kill me but i swear i will have at lease 1-2 chapters up in one week or~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do i need to put the title on anymore? if you fogot it just look at the top o the page!!!!  
  
Chapter 5:   
  
  
Hermione's stomach dropped when Snape rounded the last corner, to face the class. When Snape eyed the class with his 'evil' little smile, he stopped his small beaty blackish eyes on the poor fearful Hermione.   
"It looks like our, little Gryffindor chose to acually COME to today. Unlike how she rudly skipped her detention, to no doubt, makeout with her little lover boy, Potter!" Snape screamed with him now both hands on her table and leaning over to her less than 3 inches apart from her smooth nose. "NO! I was not doing such unruley things! I just.....just forgot." Hermione stated, while staring him in the eyes. Yes she was once scared of him, but not anymore, for all she cared he could go fuck the whomping willow outside." 50 points from GRYFFINDOR!" Snape roared, which made the cauldrons rattle, on the stone cold floor.   
  
"What did she do!?" Ron asked while jumping out of his seat.  
  
"Why, now, how bout me make it another 50 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley!" Snape glared at him, with his cheeks turning red, from anger, and embarrasment that kids would just start yelling at him.  
"Ron, sit down, there is nothing you can do about now." Harry whispered while tugging on Ron's worn down robe.   
"Another 20 points from Gryffindor, for whispering during class, Mr. Potter." Snape said whilsist turning around to go back to his desk, to surely get the class started. Like he should have 15 minutes ago.With Snape's last words the class grew quite except for the snickers coming from the Slytherins, that watched this in amusement. Hermione who was now blushing, turned to see her partner, Draco was not one of the people snickering at the trio. He was instead giving Snape death daggers from his gray steel eyes.  
  
Draco who had now relized he should have dome tihs the revious day did so, " It's ok Hermione, that bastard dosn't know shit, and..... and........and, I am sorry for the way I have treated you the other day."   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione stated while wiping the unseen tears from her eyes.   
  
Now that Draco had done what he had just done, he acually felt, warm, happy and more pride in himself, than he has ever felt in his life. Draco's thoughts getting inturupted by the cold voice, who had now started teaching class, Draco and Hermione tuned in to the lesson.  
  
" Now, open your books to page, 325, and read it, when you are done I want you to go to page, 331 and do questions, 1-56. And for Homework, you AND your partner are to work together, It is on page 334 questions 1-123 and I want an essay that is at least 29 parchments long, which will be due in two weeks, than if I see you have passed that paper you and your partner will be starting the potions. Now get to work!" Hermione who had just listened to all the work they had to do, and no less with Draco was quite happy with it, she grew to like Draco.  
Draco who just heard all the work was totaly ambushed by it. *why the hell he be assighning so much work for? probably cuz of a Potter and Weasley.* Draco thought to himself and quickly got to work when he saw Snape eyeing him.   
*~* 1 hour and 57 minutes later~*~  
  
Ringggggggggggggg  
  
Ringggggggggggggg  
  
Ringgggggggggggg, came the loud bell, heard throughout the school, announcing class over. As soon as Draco heard the bell he threw his books in his bag and saw Hermione who had finished the work a half hour ago leaving the class, heading to Herbology.  
  
"Hermione! wait up." Draco screamed over the noise of students, which caused a million glares from everyone. Draco now blushing ran out of the room and stopped when he was side by side with Hermione. "Hey, when do you want to get started on the work?" Draco asked her with a smile on his face. "Uhhhh how bout after dinner in our common room?" he heard the reply come from her warmly but also shocked at him for continuing to be so nice to her. "Aight, see ya at dinner than, i gotta get to Charms." Draco called out from behind his shoulder as he left her side. Hermione who had gone completly hay wire from their talk didnt even hear him she just wlked out to the grounds of the school and into the flower house.   
  
Hermione saw Harry and Ron walk into the class about 5 seconds before the late bell rang. When the two boys sat down to their best friend, Hermione saw Pink lipstick on Harry and Rose-Purple lipstick on Ron. "Uhhhh, I see you two have been enjoying your in between class time?" Hermione questioned them but also put a statement in her question. " What in the merlin are you talking about 'Mione?" hey both said at the same time, while rubbing their robes sleeves on their faces roughly. "Sure, whatever you ------  
  
Hermione got cut off by her last words to them when Professor sprout had entered the room and started talking right away.  
"Welcome back to your finall year here at Hogwarts, Hopefully. Now let's get down to buisness." Hermione who was recenltly listeing to the teacher, was now thinking of the song by Eminem 'Buissness', and was now singing it in her head, when she had finished it she tuned in again, to the professor who had just returned to the fron of the classroom. "Now, Today and for the next couple of days we will be working with, 'Burbley plants'. These strange looking plants tend to fix sever animal wounds with just a drop of their blood, but here's the catch, they do not like loud noises or else they get all wild and tend to bite, really hard, so since they are just babies they are probably going to be really hyper, so if they do get out of hand, you should sing them a soft soothing song."   
When the professor handed Hermione a funny little pink plant, with 2 antenna's sticking out of the head, with blue fur all over the body and it had 4 eyes, and 2 noses, but only one ear, which was orange. When the plany opened it's eyes Hermione jumped back in her chair, at the hidous sight before her. "Now that you have them his is what we will be doing with them. Now, you see the leaves growing around them, you should rip one out of the soil, and feed it to the plant, so it will be distracted. When you are donw with that then you will pinch the back of their heads untill it starts to bleed, alot, when it starts to bleed please try and get it all into the cups beside you, now I also want you to take notes while you do it because you will need every possible detail for your exams. So lets get cracking!" The professor said with a clap of her hands at her last word.   
Hermione who cautiously ripped a leaf off fed it to the ugly little thing. She turned the pot around so it's neck was facing her and pinched it with her large pointy fingernails untill it bled. and it bled. and bled. and bled. and bled. and bled. When Hermione saw the last drop go in her measuring cup she was amazed by how much such alittle thing could bleed, 1 pint (16 ounces). After an hour of taking notes and becoming friends with the plant the bell had rung.   
When Hermione got back into the castle, she headed for Transfiguration, with Ravenclaws. Which they ended up, transfigurting desks into lions and eagles that were tamed.  
After that entertaing class Hermione as usual skipped lunch and headed to the libray, but half way their Heermione remembered, that hers and Draco's common room had a libray beneth the common room. So she hurried off to the room. When Hermione got to the potriot she got help up talking to the witch and wizard in it, who were indeed VERY strange. "Hello, dear, why are you in such a hurry? Oh by the way I dont think we have been properly introduced my name is, Pigeta, and this lovley man is , Higit." The skinny witch told Hermione. "Hello i am Hermione but you can call me 'Mione, and that boy is Draco, but I really need to get into my common room so if you don't mind?" "Not at all, but the password?" Higit asked with stern eyes, " Oh yes, Monkey Lava." Hermione said cheerfully.   
When the door swung open she dased around two corners of her and Draco's room, and saw a green and gold staircase leading into a dark room. Hermione being to curiosu and excited dashed down the stairs and as soon as she stepped on the Silver and red carpet the fires lit up and brought light to the beautiful place in front of her eyes.   
What Hermione saw brought a delighted twinkle in her eyes, as she saw at least 300 rows of books on one side and on the other around 100 rows of books. As she walked into the room she saw 2 love seats and 4 chairs alone with 1 couch and 2 tables for the Head boy n girl to do their work, underneath a humongous crystal chandelier. "I am so doing my homework here tonight, even if it is with Draco." she mumbled, as she wlked through the aisles she saw some books from the restricted section. "Wow."  
Afeter about an hour of roaming around her new discoverie, she heard the ringing of the bell and relixed she had Care of Magical Creatures next with the Slytherins! So with happiness she dashed upstairs and back out to the school grounds and up a hill to Hagrids hut.  
  
A/N people i love you! lol, please review!!!!!!!!!! it only takes 3 seconds of your time, it take you longer to read this than to review. o and please tell me if i should make hermione go bad with fraco or draco go good with hermione? I NEED HELP GIVE ME IDEAS PEOPLE! 


	6. Googerts!

Disclaimer: Must I tell you this again? I don't own anything that you have read in the Harry Potter books! All I own is Draco's owl and some new creatures and potions and those other things you great people have not heard of, untill you read my fic :)  
  
A/N: People nobody has no clue how much I love all of you, you people are the best, i love all my reviews so far, but I would like to have more, I wrote this chapter in History 7th period, it was so boring and I just got a rush of ideas so here is my History paper, lol~ People since i love you so much i might have at least 4 chapters up every week!!!!  
  
Draco betray's Slytherin.....for a mudblood???  
  
Chapter 6: Googerts!!!  
  
  
A panting out of breath Hermione jogged next to Harry and Ron to just make it in time for class. Hermione not taking notice of what Hagrid was doing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, instead looked around and saw Draco standing alone behind Millicent Bullstrode, and Blaise Zambini. Draco looked up and saw Hermione staring at him and he gave her a quick smile and she returned it right before he turned away to the booming voice of Hagrid.  
  
"Now welcome back to ah...Hogwarts, 'n 'o course, my class." Boomed the voice of the teacher.  
  
"This quater, we will be working with, Googers. Googers are creatures that have the gift to fly, swim, walk, run, glide, and shoot thorns out of their eye's. for the first week we will be training these lil' babies to swim, in the lake, but 'er try 'n keep these 'lil critters out of the middle of the lake, 'cuz we dont want the Giant Squid to eat 'em, now do we?" Hagrid told them with his little beaty black eyes poppin out, with enjoyment.  
"Now when I call yer up 'er I will hand you a Googer, and a leash, you will tie the leash on em' and WALK it to the lake, when you get their, I want you to push it in the lake and walk it with you standing on the grass, o? so this way they wont go to the middle." Hagrid added and looked at Draco as if expecting him to cause more trouble.  
  
"Hermione, here ya go." Hermione rushed forward to grab her Googer and she did as she was told and walked it to the lake, being a long walk, she went slowly to try an wait for her friends. Hermione who thought Harry and Ron would be next was not, Draco was. He came running over to her , no doubt trying to dis obey Hagrid again.  
  
"Hey Mione, where were you at lunch time?" A concerned Draco asked.  
  
"Oh I went back to our common room and went down to our own private librarie, and it is so huge! there is prbably every book ever writen both wizarding and muggle books in their, it is humoungous! you have to see it! How bout we do our Potions work down their instead." A out of breath Hermione said with alot of excitment.   
  
"Sure, I was thinking about checking it out anyway." He replied with a warm smile on his face.  
Seeing that the rest of the class was on their way towards the lake they stopped chatting away and walked their Googers towards the lake also. Them being the first ones their, they walked around it and was followed by only Harry, Ron, and Milecent, the rest of them were still on the other side.   
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" a annoyed Ron stated, and looked from Hermione to Malfoy, for an explanation.   
  
"We were just talking about when we would do the homework Snape assighned us to do tonight, Ron." Hermione being the quick witted one replied.   
  
"Oh, alright, I guess." Ron looked at them suspicially.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, Ron look at my Googert go, it is skimming the lake with one toe!" Harry yelled not far from them.  
  
"Wicked, blimey, Harry. Let me try!" Ron called back to him and ran off next to him leaving the forgotton Draco and Hermione alone together.  
"So, why are you being so nice to me latley?" Hermione asked while pushing here little pink baby Googert into the lake. "Can't a guy be nice?" He asked her while practically throwing his deep gray Googert into the lake. "I guess, but why ...you? I mean you are a Malfoy, a Death-eater, and they dont asociate with ...people like me." Hermione told him calmly as she watched her baby paddle around the edge doing a breast stroke, almost.   
  
"Hermione, their is some things you don't know about me. Me, Draco refused to become a Deatheater, because i have grown up and relized what a horrible low thing it is. I mean how would you like beckoning over a filthy snake wizard every second, and all that, for all i care he can die! I hate my father for raising me so poorly, everyday I would get beat up for just breathing! Can you imaging living in that, and just this summer I witnessed him beat the living hell out of my mom, twice! once because she refused to put a crutious curse on me and the other time because.....because she stood up for me when Lucius, beat the living shit out of me because I wouldn't bend on my knees and bow to him!" Draco confessed to the girl by the lake with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Oh, Draco, I had no idea, I am so sorry, I couldnt imagine growing up in a home like that!" she screetched and ran over to him to embrace him in a hug, as she did so she dropped the leash and ran over to him.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP THE GOOGERT!!!!!!!" Harry screamed, when he saw the Giant Squid pop up and take a large bite followed by a hidious loud burp.  
Ron being to busy at the sight before his eyes looked over and saw Hermione hugging Draco, his, harry's and HER wors enemy! "What they hell is she doing!" Ron screamed loud enough for everyone outside to here.  
But Draco and the girl in his arms were to busy hugging, didn't relize Ron storming up to them.  
  
"Hermione Jannesa Granger!!! what the hell is wrong with you? Have you gone bloody mad?" Ron screamed while prying them apart.  
  
Hermione seeing everyone staring now quickly looked at Ron and said "Oh, Ron, It was nothing, he just old me something and I hugged him, it ment NOTHING!"   
"Ok, Mione if you say so, MALFOY YOU BETER NOT LAY A HAND ON HER OR i WILL RIP YOUR BLOODY THROAT OUT!" belloed the outraged Ron. And with that he walked back off to Harry, who had not saw any of that as he was occupied with the Googert incident.  
LATER THAT NIGHT.......  
  
Hermione was sitting in hers and Draco's common room, on her favorite chair. "Where is this git? Dinner was over a half hour ago!" Hermione told the fireplace, which was now blazing. "I am right here, 'Mione" Came a familiar voice from behind her. Hermione turned around to see Draco laying down on his Slytherin couch, with a silvery silk cloak next to him. "Wha....how did you get there? Where were you?" Hermione asked with a stern voice like Mcgonagals. "I've been here for the past half hour wathving you mumble to the fireplace."Draco smirked. "How?" Asked Hermione half knowing the answear. "Did you really think Potter was the onl one with an invisibility cloak? Seriously!" He complained with an over exaggerated tone. "Hahahahaha, very funny. Come on you got to see the librarie!" She exclaimed while grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. With out even seeing if he was fully up she dragged him to the staircase.   
  
"Hermione, let go of my hand already! I know how to walk!" Draco complained from behind her.  
"Oh, of course." She said embarrased and dropped his hand, and ran down the long twirling staricase. With the Slytherin folowing behind her. Finally when she got to the last step she stopped suddenly and that made a non-paying attention boy ram into her back and send them both flying in the air. It felt like they were flying in the soft air forever until they hit the ground suddenly and which made all the lights in the place go on. And they both stood up with awe on their faces. Hermione having seen it before, saw it looked even better the second time, and hurrifly ran to the furthest table which was under the big crystal/diamond chandelier, and threw her book-bag atop.  
  
A/N hey people! I wanted to add more to this chapter, but I have to go to my school 'Fun-night' we get to do all these cool things, so i wanna post this up now so i dont get rampaged! lol! so people give me ideas, and i have decided what i am gonna do with the draco and hermione problem about which one will betray their house, but i will not tell, cuz it will ruin the surprise, but i promise you will like it.   
  
important for social life gossip people!  
today in the hallway me and my new b/f were kissing and a teacher tapped him on the back and said, er may i ask what is going on here? and dont give me that excuse 'i was justtelling her lips a secret' i heard that too many times. me and my b/f just blushed and apoligized and walked away.  
it was so embarrasing, thatnk gos that the teacher isnt any of my teachers! lol, people guess what grade i am in!!!!!!lol bye bye got to go to the thing 


	7. A Night in the Library

A/N THIS IS A NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTER! I HAVE CHANGED IT SO IN ORDER TO KEEP UP WITH THE STORY READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT CHAGED ALOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is my plot *sniffs* OH YA AND MY BOYFRIEND, heheh j/k lol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco betrays Slytherin......for a mudblood?  
  
chapter 7: A night in the library  
  
  
Draco saw Hermione settle herself into a black leathered chair, which looked more comfortable than the ones at his house. So he walked over to the table. "You're right! This place is bloody brilliant!" Draco exclaimed while examing the place from top to bottom."Told ya so!" Hermione replied in her 'oh so famous' kiddy voice. "Come on, we better get started on the homework Snape gave us, after all we got freaking a million things to do!" She said while emptying her bag with books, and books, and books, and books, and to Draco's surprise she pulled something else out besides a book! A piece of parchment followed closely begin with a ink bottle and a quill with a fresh feather. "Jeez, Granger got anything else in there?" Draco playfully said as he pulled out ONE book and ONE piece of parchment. Hermione just looked up to his remark and gave him a sarcastic smile.  
Draco who had finished unpacking, looked up and saw a HUGE chandelier ma de of crystal-diamond hanging above them. "You know, that is as almost as big as the one at my manor hanging in the entrance hall." The silver-blonde haired boy bragged to the chocolate eyed girl across from him. "Um, ok, great." She replied not really paying attention but instead flipping to the page they were assigned. When Draco came back to date, he saw Hermione get started with the homework so he started too.   
"Ok, since we have to do this together...first question, "If you wanted to be able to have complete control over someone's mind, for one day, how much of the JEDDER POTION would you give them?" Hermione read aloud from the textbook. Hermione looked up to see a puzzled look on her partners face, and chose to take advantage of this moment. " So, Mr.Potions Master the second, do you know?" She challenged him with her big chocolate brown eyes looking deep into his icy blue ones. Draco who had no clue what the answer was quickly came up with an excuse, "Uhhh...how about you do the odd numbers and I do the even numbers?" He asked her with almost.....pleading?eyes. "Ok, the answer is 6 spoonfuls, now your turn." She replied. At first Hermione wasn't going to agree to his suggestion, but when she looked up from her parchment she relized that was a big mistake. His eyes. So pleading. So......warm? So she gave in to him.   
When Draco wrote down the answer he looked up to see if she was ready but instead saw her looking at him, with her chocolate covered eyes. "Ok, hold on." He replied to her question earlier before. He grabbed his black and silver bag from the chair beside him and brought it up to his lap. Then he opened it and started to look through it. "Draco, stop stalling. Your turn!" A impatient yet curious girl said from across the table while seeing him search through his bag for the hundredth time. "Hold on! I got to get something first." An annoyed Draco said for not being able to find what he wanted. Draco stood up and the bag that was once on his lap fell to the floor with a thud. Draco didn't give it a second glance as he was heading toward the stairs. "Ah, here they are," and with that Draco bent down at the foot of the stairs and picked up a black plastic object. "And, that would be....?" Hermione said from the table. Draco ignoring Hermione's comment walked back to the table and opened up the case. "They must have fallen when we did." He said smirking and put the object on his face.  
"YOU WHERE GLASSES?" Hermione screeched when he pulled his hands away from his eyes.   
  
"Yea.....so?" He replied with an annoyed look.  
  
"Nothing, I just would have never thought you....Draco Malfoy would have glasses!" Hermione commented not taking her eyes off of them.  
  
"It's not nice to stare." Draco sneered as he noticed her eyes never left his glasses.  
Hermione gave him an annoyed look and turned back to her work and said now like I said your turn." Draco looked over problem number 2 and wrote down the answer. He looked up, "Ok, now your turn." He said with a menacing smile. "Draco Malfoy!" an annoyed, giggling Hermione screamed. And they went on with the rest of the problems like that, for the rest of the night.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Next morning)  
  
'Get up. Get up. Get up. SLEEPYHEAD Get up. Get up. Get up.' Chimed the alarm clock sitting on Hermione's bedside table. "Argh, Who make school on Wednesdays?" A sleepy girl said as she got out of her bed, dragging the warm comforters with her to her wardrobe closet. "There is no clothes!!!!! And I am hungry. And I am tired. And I want Draco!" Hermione paused. "What the hell did I just say? Why did I say that? Oh my merlin! What is wrong with me!?! I am just tired that's it, why would I...Hermione Marie Granger like Draco? I mean he has changed..alot...I mean he is a good friend when he wants to be.....right?" Hermione questioned herself as she threw her comforter on her bed and picked up her wand, and mumbled, CRISIDO, and her bed made itself instantly. "Now what to wear?" She asked her darling cat Crooshanks, who was now sitting on top of her closet shelf.   
"Hermione.....your gonna be late for breakast, if you dont get down here now." and impatient Draco said from the common room. Hermione shot her head towards the clock and saw it was 6:58. "Damn, breakfast starts in 2 minutes, and i am starving!"   
  
"Hunny, why don't you stop dreaming about your Slytherin lover, and get changed! you will see him plenty today, besides you need to eat to keep up your strength for that test in Herbology today." Stated Hermione's mirror.  
  
"Yea , yea, yea......I know but....... WHOEVER said I was dreaming about Draco?" Hermione said as she turned towards the face in her mirror.  
  
The face was of a pretty woman about 28 or so, an always helped Hermione with beuty issues. Hermione liked her it was like an older sister she could talk to whenever. The only thing Hermione didnt care for was when the mirror image of Draco's came into her room at night and they kept yapping away, when she was trying to sleep.  
  
"Well, it is kinda obvious, by the way........ahhhhh"  
  
"Take that Loralee" Hermione said as she threw her pajama pants at the mirror.   
  
"I see how it is, I know when I am not wanted....I will go see Luben, now if you do not mind....HMPH!" And with that Loalee streamed off to go see the Luban, the guy in Draco's mirror.   
  
"Hermione......???????" Came Draco's voice from outside.  
  
"Comeing!! gimme one sec, ok." Hermione screamed back as she grabbed out her tan hip huggerz and threw on a red and blue turtle -neck tanktop. As Hermione dashed through the door she grabbed her school robes and slammed the dorr behind her to go meet Draco. Who Draco was now sleeping on the Slytherin couch previously waiting for her to come out. "Should I wake him? Nahhh......bye Draco." And with that Hermione bent down and gave Draco a peck on the cheek and stalked off for some breakfast. As Hermione nearly entered the Great Hall, she thought about her previous actions and fainted.literly.  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What was THAT for?" A very confused Draco said as he sat up off the couch. "Whoa.......you pretend to be asleep and you get a kiss? i guess i will pretend to be asleep more often..." and he smirked a devilish smirk as he got up to go to the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
a/n I am so sorry i had to switch the chapters i didnt like how the other one was......i am going to switch the 8th chapter (authours note) to a real chapter instead of keeping it as a authors note......ok so look for a different title and remember R/R oh ya i am happy for the weirdest reason..........i dumped my boyfriend. shouls i be happy? i dunno.........lol well it is late at night and i have to study for my history test (i got a 65 on my last one, my mom almost ki,lled me) lol well please R/R/ PLEASE PLEASE PKEASE, they inspire me so much to get the chpters up quicker!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. HUGE AN!

A/N~People!!!! i dont really like where this story is going i totally screwed up in the last couple of chapters!!!!!! so i am going to change the 7th chapter ok, so make sure you go back and read it.........ok!!!!!!!!!! dont hate me!!!!!! i just dont like having them being g/f and b/f all so fast i want some things happining first in it!!!!!!!! so i am out!!!! i will try and write this in school most likely in health. ok/\/\/\/\/\, bye bye bye bye bye i am hyper!!!!!!!!!!!the new chapter 7 will be up probably over the weekend or monday, ok if you want me to notify you when it is changed, gimme your s/n, e-mail it to me at hotty9090@aol.com ok 


	9. How could they?

A/n: Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!! please review more! i am so upset!and cold.......it is freezing in NY long island!!!!!!!!!! who else lives in NY? it suxs right...i am cold!!!!!!!!!!!! i wanna go to california!!!!lol enough of my complaints.....on with the story!!!!!!!!..........people gimme ideas i dont kno what else to do in the story!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Draco Betrays Slytherin.......for a Mudblood??  
  
Chapter 8:   
  
After climbing down millions of staircases, and making a zillion turns, Draco reached the Great Hall entrance. Just when the Slytherin was about to walk in he tripped over something. Something big. Something.....delicate.   
"What the hell!?!?" Draco screamed in annoyance as he started getting up from the floor. When he got all the way up he brushed off his robes with disgust. After he was done he looked at the contraption which brought him down.   
  
"Honestly, Hermione, this is no place or time to......." He trailed off when he relised she wasn't sleeping but fainted, and a sudden rush of panic came over him. Before he relized what he was doing he picked her up and rushed off to the Hospital Wing. Unfortunately the Hospital Wing, was all the way back up by headboys, and headgirls dormitory. (a/n: sry but i dont know what if i mentioned the people in the pictures name were so i just gonna say w/e and if i said something different i apologize.) After Draco passes his and hers portrait the two people started talking to one another,   
  
"Juke, did you just see that?" asked the woman beside him while polishing her wand.  
  
"Yes, Charie. I always thought that those two would be together." Juke replied. while clipping the over grown twigs on his broom.  
  
"JUKE! They were not going off to smooch if that is what you think! If you had any sense in you, you could obviously see that young Hermione is fainted or unconscious and young Draco was bringing her to the Hospital Wing, I mean they might care for eachother but I doubt either of them will show it until they think it is the right moment."  
  
"Charie, take a breath I was only joking. Of course, I completely agree with you. Now if you don't mind please let me get back to tending my broom."  
  
"That silly broom wont even work anymore it is over 300 years old!" Charie replied with a smile.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"MADAM PROMPHY!!!!!!!!" Draco screamed as he burst through the door, and put Hermione on the closest bed to him.   
  
"What in the devils name is going on in here?" The nurse asked as she came out of the back with a bottle of KOOKY in her hand. "Mr. Malfoy, I demand a an answer for this.....I know you too hate eachother but that is absolutely NO reason to go hexing her!" She screamed at the 17 year old while going to look at the girl that lie in the white bed. "I most certainly did no such thing! I was walking to breakfast and I tripped over her and then I saw it was her and i carried her up here." Draco explained."The nurse who was not listening, put her hand on Hermione's forehead, "Hmm, it seems like she just fainted. Mr Malfoy I suggest you get to class, it starts in 5 minutes."  
  
"Yes, Madam. Um, will she be ok?" He asked feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, now shoo, if you wish you may come back here during lunch." She told him with a warm smile on her face.  
  
Draco turned to leave the hospital wing, with a glance over his shoulder. He saw her just laying there, hoplesley. Being Draco's first class was Potions, he took his time in getting there, Snape wouldn't dare punish or yell at him.   
  
As he entered the classroom Snape looked up and gave him a smile. Draco smiled back and took his seat at the table him and Hermione shared. Which was empty. Draco not feeling fully complete, turned around and mouthed a insult to Potter and Weasley. They being used to this gave him a death glare back, about to spring an insult at him but interrupted.  
  
"Now, take out your homework from the other night and pass it forward. When you are done with that, I want you and your partner to work on page 365 and do numbers 1-56 and 76-83, NOW GET TO WORK AND BE SILENT." The greasy haired man said to the class.   
  
Draco took out his and Hermione;s homework and instead of passing it forward, got up and told Snape where Hermione was, and why she wouldn't be joing them in class that morning. Snape just nodded while grading the homework.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Transfiguration, Draco had lunch but instead he went to go check on Hermione Like the school nurse had said he could. As he made his way into the room, he saw her sitting up in the white bed he had placed her earlier. When he saw her he had a jolt of relief flow through him all he kept thinking was *Shes awake........alive.*  
  
Hermione heard the door open and close....thinking it was Harry and Ron she put down the magazine she had been reading. When she lowered it she saw it was Draco, and immediately blushed as she remembered why she had fainted and why she was here.   
  
"Oh, hi. Shouldn't you be at lunch?" Hermione asked him.   
  
"Yea, I should be, but I thought I would stop up here and see you first." Draco said with a tint of red on his cheeks.   
  
"Oh, well I am fine."   
  
"Hermione, Um........ Why did you faint?" Draco said, and when he did he felt weight lighten up on his shoulders. He had been meaning to ask her that question, but was quite uncomfortable with it 'cuz he kinda knew the answer already.   
  
"Oh, I don't really remember, the last thing I remember is seeing you asleep on the couch." Hermione lied. She knew exactly why she had fainted. Draco took one look into her eyes and knew she was lying. Being a Malfoy gave him allot of advantages, Lucious had tought him to read anothers thoughts, just by looking into the windows of their souls. The eyes. Hermione sensed he knew she was lying and was about to speak but was interrupted. "It seems like you are well again, if you wish, and I'm sure you do you may leave and get back to your friends and studies." Promfey said coming out from her office. She spied Draco in the corner by the door and gave him a smile. After Draco gave her a smirk she went to the bed which had just recently occupied a witch, and started to change the sheets and pillow-cases.   
  
"Come on lets go to lunch.I am sooooo happy to be out of there, it is so boring. All I saw all day was people in the corridors, laughing, talking and going to class. How I wish I was out there, instead of being cooped up in that stuffy place they call a hospital." Hermione said in one breath as she and Draco exited the room. Draco who had not been really listening to her nodded his head and continued walking side by side with her.  
  
"So Harry when is the next game? and against whom?" Came a voice from around the corner.  
  
"Tomorrow against Slytherin." Came Harry, drawling Slytherin out as if it was a curse.   
  
"By the way Ron, Where is Hermione? She wasn't in Potions nor, Herbology." Harry asked his friend.  
  
Just as Ron was about to answer they turned the corner and banged into two people walking together, and caused a collision. There was silence between the four at first. Hermione was the one to break it.  
  
"Um, hey guys?" Hermione said to her two friends.   
  
"What are *you* doing with *him*?" Ron drawled out, while giving Draco death glares, that death-eaters would be frightened by.  
  
Hermione who was sick and tired of hearing, her friends make fun of Draco all the time, and wouldn't let her be friends with whom she wanted to be with, lost control. She couldn't hold it anymore.  
  
"WHY CAN'T I BE FRIENDS WITH WHO I WANT TO BE? IS IT AGAINST THE LAW FOR HERMIONE GRANGER TO BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE RONALD WEASLEY OR HARRY POTTER DONT AGREE WITH?" WELL GUESS WHAT I COULD CARE LESS! IF YOU TWO WERE REALLY MY FRIENDS YOU WOULD STICK BY ME FOR MY DECIONS INSTEAD OF ACTING LIKE THEY ARE GARBAGE, LIKE YOU TWO!" Hermione screamed at them, she was strong in the beginning of her rampage, but at the ens she couldn't hold in the tears she wanted to shed for so long. So she just let them out and ran to her bedroom.   
  
"Look what you did to her WEASLEY! Friends don't make friends cry......and.......errrrr" and with that Draco ran after Hermione in pure anger for what her 'friend' had just done to her. "How the hell did she put up with his anger for 7 years?" he mumbled to himself as he made his way to the portrait of Juke, and Charie.  
  
"Monkey- Lava" Draco pushed out of his mouth.   
  
"Must we have this discussion again? What in gods name did you do to her this time? She almost ripped us our of our portrait!" Charie yelled at the young male.   
  
"I didn't do anything to her! it was her 'friends'...........They screamed at her because we were walking together and acting like civil people towards eachother and they got mad and started yelling at her.........and she yelled at 'em, and ran here........so as you will see I want to go and comfort her.........or is there a law against that?" Draco stated in one long breath, to the people in the portrait.  
  
"Ahh, To be a teen again, Juke." Charie remembered, her childhood days.   
  
Juke who was still tending his broom nodded and added, "Charie, let the darned boy in, I think he would rather sooth the girl then listen to you babble on and on about your child hood which i might add was well over 1,000 years ago!"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes......your right......now go in boy!" Charie boomed at Draco with a playful smile. Draco showed a look with pleasure on his face and walked into the now opened portrait.  
  
When he first went in he didn't see her, not on the couches. Not on the chairs. Not in the bathroom, Not in her room. Draco being the absent minded man he was, gave up and figured she went somewhere else, So he went to his room. -Snake Skull- He muttered and stepped into his room.   
  
He went over to his black and silver bed, and slumped down on it.   
  
"HOOT.......HOOT..........HOOT" Came the voice of his loyal owl, Sarina. "Hey sweetie, want some treats? Yes I am sure you do." Draco got up from his bed and went over to his dresser draw and pulled out a silver box, with the words, -SaRiNa's TrEAtS- In black letters. Draco who is very fond of his pet, got the best for her. He pulled out a treat and gave it to her while she was in her cage, 'hooting'.   
  
  
~*~ Now to our beloved Hermione~*~  
  
  
Hermione who has been sitting in her favorite chair, at her favorite table, in her favorite place, has been wondering about her past years. When she was done with that and was up to this previous year, a thought came to her mind. No a statement came to her thoughts. "I Hermione Granger, is in love with Draco Malfoy." Hermione whispered aloud, to the cool warm air surrounding her in the Library, that belonged to her and Draco.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N i am so sorry i didnt post sooner, its just that i have SOOOOOOO much homework!! and you kno new boyfriend and all, lol, dont worry i am going to post sooner, i am in the mood to write. ok................please r/r see that button down their do wat it says!!!!  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|   
|  
\ /  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 OH AND PLEASE GIMME IDEAS! I AM BLANK NOW!!!!!!! E-MAIL ME THEM AT HOTTY9090@AOL.COM OK PLEASE HELP ME I HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAVE NO CLUE WHERE TO GO NOW WITH THIS STORY, 


	10. Only 3 hours of sleep

A/N: Hey!!!!! Sorry it took me Alil while to update........its just that I have been having so many tests and mah teachers said if i dont pass these tests i fail the quarter and i dont want to do that cuz i want to stay on the volleyball team!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and to one of my reviewers "C" thanxs for pointing out my mistake. I gave Hermione two middle names, her real one is going to be Janessa instead of Maria. Sorry to any confusions i had caused. I will list all my wonderful reviers at the bottom A/N ok, i want to start the story now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so, on we go.....hut 2, 3, 4, hut 2, 3, 4 ........ok i am getting weird now, i think it might be from all the sugar..........ya must be lol.   
  
Draco Betrays Slytherin........For A Mudblood???  
  
Chapter 10: The Potion.....  
  
  
Draco who had recently been playing with his owl, was now bored since she flew out to the night. Probably to go to the owelry (did I spell it right?) Draco put the treats away back in his drawer, and headed out to the common room to wait fo Hermione. He having no idea where she was,nor what she confessed. He having no idea how much that would change his and hers life. Forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Harry and Ron were eating their lunch with out a second thought of the girl they sent crying off. Their friend. Them not knowing what she was doing. Where she was. Or what she was confessing to the cool air. They just simply ate their sandwiches and drank their pumpkin juice without a thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~**~*  
  
Hermione looked up to the overly large ceiling. She was sitting Indian-style, but now she fell back onto her back and put her hands underneath her head and stared at the chandelier hanging above her.   
  
"If only he knew." She said with a sigh, and closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep on the floor of the library right beneath Draco who was now asleep on the Slytherin couch, both dreaming about one thing. Eachother.   
  
Draco who still did not relize his love for the Gryffindor, did not know her love for him.....yet.  
  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked the fellow Gryffindors.  
  
"You mean that slut?" Asked Ron while slurping his soup from the bowl.   
  
"Ron, how can you say that about her?" Seamus asked while laying his chicken bone on his plate and grabbing for another one.   
  
"Cuz. She was walking with Malfoy. And as we all know Malfoy only hangs around sluts. And Hermione, she was being.....being.......civil to him! After all the things he did to her, US!" Ron said while spitting his peas out of the sides of his mouth hitting Harry in the cheek.  
  
"Ron, I am sure she had a reason for being with him, it was probably Head boy and Head girl stuff, and you just accuse her of sluttyness (is that a word?) " Harry and Seamus boomed in.  
  
Ron just gave them agitated glares and went back to his food. Trying to control that temper of his. "Boy if I had it my way, she'd be with me now. not him." Ron muttered to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Hermione opened her eyes lazily. "Ow." she said in a painful voice as she lifted her head and slowly pushing her back off the floor with her hands. "I will never sleep on the floor again......my neck!" She complained when she got to her feet. She looked at her lavender watch, and saw it was around 8pm. "Dinner's over. I guess I will head down to the kitchens, and get some food. I was planning on visiting Dobby some time this week anyway." She muttered to herself, while walking up the twisting stairs to the common room.   
  
When Hermione reached the top of the stairs she closed the door behind her quietly, not knowing what to expect when she turned the corner to get a full-view of the room. Before she turned the corner of the silver wall she heard light snoring. Her shoulders relaxed alittle bit knowing he was sleeping, but being the know-it-all Gryffindor good-goody she wanted to get a heads start on their duties. So with a mental push she walked over to the Slytherin couch that was occupied by her....her....lover.   
  
When Hermione reached him, she bent down and put her hands on his side and shoulder. Oh how she wanted to keep her hands there on his muscular figure, but she couldn't. So she just shook him and yelled, "Draco Malfoy! Get your lazy ass up, we have work to do!!!" After about 2 minutes of doing this Draco woke from his *cough* peaceful sleep.   
  
"What do *you* want, Mione? Can't you see I am sleeping......or was......you know the thing I want.........WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO? YOU KNOW YOU HAD ME WORRIED FOR HOURS! I LOOKED ALL OVER FOR YOU, I WAS ALMOS READY TO GO GET DUMBLEDOR IF YOU WEENT BACK WHEN I AWOKE!" Draco screamed while cutting himself off.  
  
Hermione just looked at him in disbelief. But soon cleared her face of expression and replied casually.  
  
"Oh, I went to the library to um.... read, ya read and I umm.... fell asleep.....yea I fell asleep." She staggered out of her mouth.   
  
As that day when Hermione had tried lying to Draco he knew it and he knew it right now, but this time he had no need to look in her eyes he just listened to her spill out her pathetic lies.   
  
Draco just shook his head, and sat up, "What work do you want to do?" Draco asked her leaning back on the couch.   
  
"How about the first Hogsmeade trip?" Hermione replied she sat down next to him.  
  
Draco looked at her cautiously for a moment, being surprised she sat *next* to him and on the Slytherin couch no less when she could have sat across from him on her couch. When Hermione turned to face the stunned Slytherin, she smiled and with a mutter under her breath a piece of parchment and a quill followed by a bottle of fresh ink materialized before her.   
  
"Ok, since today is a Thursday we should have it this weekend? How about Saturday September 6th, at 9am till 6pm." She suggested while brushing the feathered tip under her chin. Draco not really caring when it was nodded his head in approval as he saw her bend over the table and right down the date.   
  
"Ok I will post it in front of the Great Hall tomorrow morning." She paused with a look of satisfaction, and continued, "We should have a Halloween ball for October 31st. and other balls for all the holidays!" Hermione shouted and scribbling drastically on her now filled up parchment.   
  
"Sure." Was the only reply she got, but she wasn't listening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*2 HOURS LATER*  
  
The two teenagers let out about there 50th yawn that night. They just finished filling up there 34th piece of parchment and disposing the 6 empty ink bottles. The two have been so caught up with ideas for the balls they forgot they had class the next day, and it was already 3am.   
  
"Mione, I seriously need to get to bed now. If I dont I swear I will die." Draco yawned out.  
  
"Yeah, me too. See ya tomorrow morning?" Hermione called over her shoulder as she headed to her door.  
  
"Yea see you in about," He paused to look at his watch. "In about 4 hours."   
  
They both let out a laugh and dragged themselves to their doors, and how they found the strength to open there doors they do not know.   
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Hermione got into her room she dragged her heavy feet, that seemed to be glued to the floor to her wardrobe door and opened it.   
  
"It's about time, I was wondering if you were dead or not. You haven't been here since this morning." An all to familiar voice chimed in Hermiones room.  
  
"Not now Loralee, I am seriously gonna faint and go to sleep."  
  
"Yes, yes we dont want you to be all wrinkly now do we."  
  
"And how would you know if I was in here or not? Your never in here cuz' your alwayways with *your* Slytherin lover, Luben.  
  
"No, not today he was sick with this awful cold, I did not want to catch it so I stayed cooped up in here all day talking to this lovely object besides me."  
  
"Loralee.......you have been talking to .......wait........let me get this straight.......you have been talking to a case of eye-shadow? ALL DAY?" Hermione said as she finished putting on her hott pink silky pajama's.  
  
"Is tat what you call it now-a-days? By Silly, I was calling this....this eyeshadow Tina all day, no wonder why it wouldn't answer me when I addressed it." Loralee proclaimed to the now asleep girl in bed, across the room. So with a sigh Loralee went to bed too. After all she didn't want any wrinkles. She had to look good for Luban when he gets better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About 3 hours later Hermione woke up. She looked at her watch as she got out of her bed. "Good plenty of time to get ready and pin up the Parchment about the first Hogsmeade trip tomorrow before everyone gets up. As Hermione made her way to her wardrobe closet, she asked herself those 'Oh-so-famous' words that every girl asks herself before they get ready. "What shall I wear today?"   
  
"You should defiantly wear those white hip-hugger jeans, with the pink strings tying all the way down the side of the legs. Those defiantly bring out your fine curves. And to match them you should wear your matching pink tube top. Those defiantly bring out the reason we call you a woman." Once again the voice from the mirror said.   
  
Hermione paused for a moment and was debating whether or not to listen to wat Loralee suggested. Finally she made her decision.  
  
"Thanks Loralee, That is my favorite outfit, I can't believe I didn't think of that myself." And with that Loralee smiled and watched the young lady get changed into her outfit. When she was done Hermione noticed she couldn't wear her sneakers so she went to her shoe closet (every girl should have one, lol) and picked out her high white shoes. "Perfect outfit, I hope Draco see's it under this hideous thing." She commented as she through on her school robes. And left to the bathroom to do her make-up.  
  
When Hermione was finished in the bathroom, she came out with white eye-shadow and sparkly lip gloss. "Better hurry and post it people will start coming down for breakfast in about 10 minutes." Hermione stated as she looked at her watch and picked up the paper she was going to go post.   
  
She smiled with satisfaction when she posted the notice on the wall sized bullitin board next to the Great Hall entrance. She walked away going to the kitchens to eat her breakfast there and get some of her potions essay done before classes started. But before she headed to the kitchens she went to the common room to see by any chance Draco was up and if he wanted to join her, like Harry and Ron did. On her way up to the common room she ket thinking of what Ron had said to her. over.over and over again his words chimed into her head. "I don't care anymore I have to get new friends. They were once my best friends. My only friends. Since this is my last year I want it to be the best. I will of course still get high marks but I wont spend my life behind books I gotta get out more." She said as she reached the potriat of Charie and Juke.   
  
"Why hello, Miss. Granger. What brings you back here so very soon?" Charie asked with delight.  
  
Hermione smiled as this was robably the first time she saw Charie not tending to her wand. "Oh, I just came by to get Draco to go down to the kitchens and eat there."  
  
"Why aren't you going to eat with everyone else? Perhaps to be alone?" Juke asked her quizically.   
  
"Oh no, of course not it's just as I am sure Draco had told you before me and my friends are in the middle of a fight and I dont see we will ever be able to be friends again, if they cannot except me chosing my friends for myself." Hermione said back a little to sternly for the purpose.   
  
"Ah, I see well password?" Charie asked about to swing the dorr open for her.  
  
"Monkey-Lava." Hermione said as she walked in with a smile.  
  
Hermione walked over to Draco's bedroom door and knocked.   
  
  
  
A/N: sORRY this isnt as long as I hoped it would be, it's just that i havent updated in alil while so i jut wanted to throw something out there for y'all, hope you like it.......and please gimme some ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED HELP IF U HAVE ANYYYYY IDEAS IT COULD BE THE SMALLEST THING E-MAIL ME AT HOTTY9090@AOL.COM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK BUT REMEBER IF YOU READ YOU ARE FORCED TO REVIEW, LOL SO PLEASE KEEP MY MOOD IN GOOD TURBO AND REVIEW.  
  
|   
|  
|   
|  
|   
|  
|  
\/ Review.........just clik that button down there 


	11. Some thoughts

A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated recently, and I am so sorry I didn't say my thanks to my reviewers separately at the end of the last chapter Like I said I would, so I SWEAR I will after this one, I was just in a rush to get it out. Oh and one of my wonderful reviewers sent me a e-mail with a VERY good idea that I will use in this chapter. So let me get on with this story ok~~~!!!~~~ and if i find out someone read this fic but did not review I will make sure my Basilik, here, has a word with you.  
  
Draco Betrays Slytherin.....For A Mudblood???  
  
Chapter 11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Draco awoke to a loud knock on his door. Knowing who it was since he only shared these quarters with one person got up to open the door for her. The first thing he noticed was that Hermione was standing in front of him, her forgetting to button up her school robes let him see her taste in muggle clothing. Hermione saw him staring and could tell her face just risen 200 degrees in less than seconds.   
  
"Hey, um do you want to go to the kitchens and eat breakfast with me there? Instead of eating in the Great Hall as usual?" Hermione fumbled out of her mouth, as she relized what Draco chose as bed attire. Silver silky boxers. Draco saw the 17 year old gawking at him. At first he didn't know why but then he relised what he was wearing.   
  
"Um yeah, I'll go with you it would be nice to do something different." Draco sighed. He closed the door when Hermione nodded and went to go get changed.  
  
At first he didn't know what to wear but he wanted to look good, for he did not know why. As Draco made his way to his wardrobe closet, Luban chimed in. "Why Draco -sniff- Where are you going -sniff- so early this morning?" He said having to pause every now and then because of his congested nose.  
  
"That will be because I am going to eat breakfast with Hermione, you know Loralee's friend." Draco paused as he looked at the different varieties of clothing. "Oh, and by the way, please limit her time in here I find it very uncomfortable to have a woman watch me sleep, change, and do all my other things." Draco said taking his attention away from his pants he chosen.   
  
"Yes, yes I know but that dear woman has no life, I feel terribly bad for her, especially living with that bookworm. Loralee Must get out more often and not with me! I think that she might go good with that over there." Luban pointed to Sarina. Luban was about to add more but was cut off by a womanly scream (we all know that one right girls!!)   
  
"Luban Milten! How dare you speak so lowly of me!" Roared out a familiar voice. "I thought we had something special! I most certainly will not date such.......a thing that 'hoot' every day!" She finished now screaming in his face.  
  
Draco feeling alittle out of place got dressed in the corner quickly and headed out to go see Hermione, leaving the screaming mirror people behind.   
  
As Hermione saw Draco emerge from his room she ran over to him with a worried expression on her face. "What is all that yelling in there?" She said panicky.   
  
"Oh, just Luban and Loralee, nothing to worry about. C'mon lets eat I am hungry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the two were walking, they received some strange looks from their fellow classmates. Mostly the Ravenclaws since their common room was right by the kitchens, and thats were they were about to be in 2 minutes. They walked in silence soon broken by Hermione.  
  
"So, I can't wait to see Dobby, I told him 2 years ago I would come visit him soon." Hermione chuckled.  
  
"DOBBY!?!?!" Draco screamed aloud as he halted.   
  
"Yes Dobby." Hermione said with a confused look on her face. "Oh, Harry told me after he sent him free that he worked for the Malfoys. Why you don't want to go see him?" Hermioine asked now facing him.  
  
"No......Why wouldn't I want to see him, he loved it a the Manor until Potter had to go set him free!" Draco said as he started to walk, uneasily.   
  
"That will be the day." Hermione whispered under her breath.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yes you did, tell me."  
  
"I said that will be the day." Hermione repeated, louder.  
  
Draco stopped again as so did Hermione. "For your information Dobby was offered a sock by me to set him free but he refused to take it!" Draco rampaged on.  
  
"What did you tell him, that you will give him 30 galleons if he stayed?" Hermione replied with a smart ass tone.  
  
The two just stood there for maybe about 5 more minutes arguing in front of the kitchen entrance.  
  
As Hermione was going on and on about how Dobby must have hated it at the Manor, she noticed a smile creep on Dracos face. Not a smirk but a smile.   
  
"And why are you smiling? You think I am funny?" Hermione interrupted herself.   
  
Draco stepped closer to her so that they were only about 6 centimeters apart. "No. Not at all I just think you look kinda cute, when your angry." Draco said in a low voice. When he saw Hermione smile, he moved closer and put his arms around her waist.  
  
At first Hermione jumped a little but this had been the moment she'd been waiting for ever since she confessed to herself for her love for him. Draco bent down to kiss Hermione as he felt her ease into his grasp.   
  
*Omg, omg, omg he's gonna kiss me! Shoud I let him?* Hermione asked herself, but it was to late for his lips gently pushed onto hers. As soon as their lips met together Draco knew that this was his love, not Pansy, not Millicent, not Blaise nobody but the girl in his arms, Hermione Granger.  
  
"Uh huh." A smile voice said trying to obviously get their attention.   
  
Immediately Draco and Hermione pulled away from eachother to see no other than Dobby, looking up at them with his big eyes.  
  
"Please forgive me master Draco, Bad Dobby, I thought it was miss Hermione and Master Harry not you. Dobby would have never guessed you two. OOOO Dobby is so sorry, please for give Dobby master Draco." Dobby said as Draco looked at him  
  
Draco was about to be cruel to his old house-elf but he looked at Hermione and saw the look she was giving him and decided against it. "It's ok Dobby, I forgive you. Now why were here do you think you can get us some eggs, bacon and sausage?" Draco said while counting the things off on his fingers. "Why of course Dobby will get you whatever you like." And with that Dobby ran off leaving the two behind.   
  
Neither not knowing what to say just looked in each others eyes, until Dobby gave them a tray containing an abundance of everything they ordered, which was way to much for them to eat. Draco being the gentleman took it and carried it back to the common room, followed by Hermione and her happy thoughts*Ohhhhhhhh I got to go tell Harry and Ron they will be so hap.......They'll be nothing they hate me and if they find out they will hate me more.* Hermione finished as she entered the portrait. Draco sat it down at the living room table and started to eat, showing the pig side of him, all Hermione did was laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*  
  
"HOGSMEAD TRIP TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron screamed as he saw the notice on the board. Everyone started screaming and headed into the Great Hall to eat and make arrangements for the trip the next day.   
  
Harry and Ron have gotten used to not seeing Hermione eating with everyone else. Harry watched as Ron stuffed his face with fried eggs and some bacon. Harry who had secrely missed Hermione sighed and dug into his food , soon joing the conversation with Dean and Seamus about Quidditch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~~*~  
  
Hermione and Draco finished up with still plenty to spare, and walked hand in hand to the dungeons for Potions class. As they walked in they sat down in there assighned seats , next to each other and never took there hands away from one anothers. Immediantly Parvarti and Lavender began to giggle and coo at the couple. Every girl wanted Draco even Hufflepuffs. Parvarti who has been crushing Draco for over 2 months felt a pain of jelousy shoot through her but recovered with her happiness for the girl who had never had a boyfriend, and her first was the best looking guy in the wizarding world!   
  
Snape walked into the room, with his greasy cloak following behind him as he came around the corner. As the potions master reached his desk he sat on it and looked around to see who was missing, nobody. He took another second to himself, then spoke. "Now, as I see everyone decided to ome to class today I want your essays on my desk right now, and then we will play a alittle game." Snape aquired with a greasy twisted smile.   
  
Hermione squeesed Draco's hand very tightly and he returned it as they both did not do the essay. Hermione turned her head to face him as so did he to her. Draco saw fear in her eyes.  
  
"Is that everyone?" Snape asked while picking up the large pile of papers he collected from the students.  
  
"Granger, Malfoy...do you have yours? I know you did not come up here with it for I see that fear in your eyes. Don't even bother to lie, see me after class." He paused. "Both of you." And with that he turned around and went into his back room. Hermione broke the connection between her and Draco when she pulled her hand apart from his to fix her hair.   
  
Harry and Ron who had took notice of this event watched her every move, they have still not forgave her, Harry has inside but won't show it in fear of losing his other friend Ron and he not wanting to take that risk in case Hermione won't take him back as her friend.   
  
"Look's like the slut isn't doing homework anymore, might as well through her in the Slytherin house, as we Gryffindors don't have sluts in our house." Ron whispered to the people near him which was Dean and Harry. Dean agreed with a nod of his head as though Harry just looked at Hermione, and Draco. He was bought back to class when Snape emerged from his room. He had something in his hands, where Harry wasnt able to make it out from the back of the room, but surley Draco and Hermione would since there in the front of the classroom. Harry still watching Hermione and Draco got nudged by Ron.   
  
"Why are you looking at them?" Ron said with disgust.  
  
"I was just um, uhhh, thinking of ways I could torture her." Harry lied to his friend.  
  
Harry was relieved as he saw a malicious smile curl onto his best friends face.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*~~* HaRrY'S tHoUgHtS*~~*  
  
Seriously what has gotten into Ron? If I didn't know better I would think he is under the Imperious curse, from like a death-eater or something. Why else would he be speaking so low oh his ex best friend? other than that she is dating Malfoy, but that is no reason to be happy about others wanting to torture her. right? God help me! What do I do? Tel Ron off and go to Hermione hoping she will take me back as a friend? Or stay with Ron and pretend to want to torture her?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~**~~BaCk To HeRmIoN aNd DrAcO~~**~~  
  
"What is he going to do with that?" Hermione asked Draco when she saw what Snape was holding. "I dunno." Was all her response was from him.  
  
"Now class, as you are all wondering what this hat does, you wil soon find out. And no this is not the Sorting Hat. This hat is called 'The Malicules Hat'. I got this hat as a special gift when I was your age, and have not used it yet." Snape stated with a evil glint in his eyes. and he continiued. "As most of you have never heard of this hat before , nor know what it does I will explain to you." He was about to continue but cut off by a Gryffindor.  
  
"Professor, what happened to making the Jedder potion?" Dean asked.   
  
"Ah, yes here we have another slow guinea pig. As I said in the beggining of the year I will have to grade your papers first to see if you are capable of making it." He said giving Draco and Hermione a sharp look.  
  
"Now back to what I was saying. Once this hat is put on your head, you will reveal your deepest secrets about the person you are looking at." He finished.   
  
Alot of gulps were heard from the class, from having so many crushes and secrets hidden. This made Snape even more joyful at doing so.  
  
"Ms. Granger, since you have failed to hand in your essay you will go first, and face every student and we will all hear your revelations." Draco gave Hermione one last squeeze with his hand as she got up. When she reached the front of the class, Snape put the hat on her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A/N: Hey this chapter might not be so good! so dont kill me i need some ideas!!!!! so e-mail me at hotty9090@aol.com with them ok? oh and as i promised i will thank my revewers, this time.   
  
"C"- Thanls for the compliment!!!!! I will updat sooner dont worry :)  
  
"Venus"- I know Draco does soud like a complete hotty and sweetheart, i love him soooo much!!! i swear i am gonna like move to londan and marry tom felton!!  
  
"Cutie_Blossom"- Thanxs for reviewing, and I like your story too, keep updating yours!!  
  
"Jaded" THANXS FOR THE IDEA!! YOR THE ONLY ONE WHO HELPED ME SO I LOVE YOU, LOL U KNO WHAT I MEAN.  
  
"Queen Li" - Ya i kno she does deserve better friends if they are going to be like that,   
  
other reviewers \/  
  
Thanxs to: C, Venus, Cutie_Blossom, Jaded, Queen Li, Angel_girl_1103, Fairygirl, BriDee, Jessica, Johnette, Reader, SparkleMoonBunny, Akuma Kanada No Tenchi, annonomous, Janiko, wicked willow, Arial, angelsmelody13, mistressDesdomona, Kylee, Alwayzluvxoxo, suckerforromance, Genivieve, annonomous, Ragazza Doucle, Slytherin Girl, DiOsA4U, LaLa,   
  
THANK YOU ALL AND A VERY MERRY HOLDIAY TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!LOL 


	12. Fights all around

A/N: OMG!!! I am so so so so sorry!!! I haven't updated in god know's how long!! It's just that my teachers are giving me test almost every day! and I havent been doing to well in school, and I have a confession.......I have been reading other fics instead of writing my own in my spare time.....DON'T SHOOT, lol, but here are some fics you MUST go to.....these are some of my favorite.......THE DAY DARK OVERCAME............I WON'T WALK AWAY..............ONLY HE CAN KNOW............HER ENTRANCE ............ SWITCHED...............STRANGER AT MY DOOR..........THEIR ROOM. as you can see these are ALL Hermione and Draco fics, they are the only ones I read. So go to them they are sooooo good!!!!!!! but pweaze don't forget my lil bitty itty story. Any way, on with this story and go check those other ones out especially THE DAY DARK OVERCAME, that is my all time favorite.   
IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this chapter is rated R for a sex scene! If you do not want to read it then don't! My mind ust kind of wrote it itself, I was thinking of the kid i like, hehehe, so if you dont want to read it dont, but i advise you too  
  
Draco Bertays Slytherin.....For A Mudblood?  
  
Chapter 12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Hermione just stood there with her eyes closed, with the battered hat atop her head. She could sence everyones eyes were on her. "Pansy come up here." Snape demanded. Pansy strode up to the front of the class coming face to face with the Gryffindor. Snape saw that Hermione wasn't saying anthing and looked at her face. "Granger, open your eyes!"   
  
Hermione obeyed him and did so. She looked into Pansy;s eyes, and let everything come out."Over the years I have wanted to become your friend, and let my true self out, cause in reality we are alot alike except I have brains is my head. But otherwise you are an arogant bitch who needs to get a life and stop being a slut." She mumbled out.  
  
"You fucking whore! How dare you say that to me! I would never be friends with a Mudblood like you!" Pansy roared out and stomped back to her seat unaware of the death glares she was getting from some of the Gryffindors.   
  
"Potter, your turn."  
  
Harry made his way up to the front of the damp room. Hermione was looking down, not wanting to reveal this, but she jerked her head up and spilled away.  
  
"Harry, ever since 2nd year I was in love with you, I wanted you so bad! but you didnt like me you chose that slut Ginny! When Ginny would come up to me and gloat about how good you are in bed I went to sleep crying over it, I would have done anything for you! But now you are a son of a bitch! You get mad at me for being friends with Draco! What do you want to lay him too?" Hermione screamed.  
  
She saw the look on Harry's face and was immediantly embarrased not only had she embarassed herself but she let secrets out about Harry. She felt a tear slip down her face and ripped off the hat, threw it on the floor, and ran out of the classroom.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry just stood there with shock, embarrasment and rage on his face. And watched her run out of the room. "I was beginning to forgive her but no she had to go and tell everyone that stuff about me." Harry mumbled under his breath as he made his way up to Ron.   
  
Draco just sat there with a expression you could not read. After a couple minutes he stood up and went after her (de ja vo) (spell?) (lol)   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione was runing down the halls, leaving tears falling off her streaked face behind her. "I can;t belive I said that! I should have.......have......OMG!" Hermione stammered and fell to the floor and just cried. Soon she fell asleep unaware of where she was. Not knowing who would soon stumble apon her and bring her somewhere, not knowing that she would confide in that person. She just lay there on the floor crying.   
  
Draco ran to where she had gone to last time she ran away crying, theire librarie. But she wasnt there."errrr, why did I fal lin love with this one!!??!! She is so DIFFICULT!" Draco raged as he tore apart there quarters. After about 30 minutes looking for her in there he got the picture she wasn't there. So he went in the corriders just searching and peering into random doors seeing if she was in there.   
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^   
  
guys i have no clue where to go with this story! so i am just gonna do whatever with this chapter and i DEMAND at lease 4 ideas inn the reviews you give me! so if this chapter suxs then dont yell at me! yell at each other cuz u wont give me n e ideas!!!! for now i am gonna make Ron and Harry OOC, so dont flame b cuz of that either, but trust me! Hermione and Draco will go to the light side, if thats how you want....... if anyone wants her to go to the darkside just tell me and i will be glad to change it because i think when hermione and darco go to the light it is so original, more twists when they go to the darkside!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Ah, it's about time you have awoken." A gentle voice said. Hermione got up and looked around, as her not have been here before she didnt know where she was untill she saw the familliar twinkle in the blue eyes man. "Headmaster! wha...what happened why am i here? Hermione questioned as she stood up and made her way to the Headmaster's desk. "I was hoping you could tell me that." He replied. "I,......I don't remember all that well AllI can say is that Snape, made me put on a hat and I said some bad things to Harry and then i ran out of the room and fell." She she said sounding scared.   
  
Dumbledor was about to reply when they were inturupted. "Headmaster!!!! Hermione!!! Hermione is .....is missing! she ran out of class and I looked everywhere for her and I can;t seem to fin...........HERMIONE! what happened to you?" Draco screamed as he made his way over to her. "Oh Draco." Hermione said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him, forgetting the presance of the Headmaster.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^***^*^*^*^*^****^*^****^*^*^*^*^*^***^****^*^**^*^*^*  
  
"Harry you slept with my sister!!!! you scum! How dare you?!?!?!? I can't believe you! you are more of a slut than that bitch Granger!" Ron roared as Harry sat down next to him. Snape just sat there on his desk watching this arousment with glee. "Ron! It's not like you havent slept with someone, like Parvarti 2 years ago, so don't give me that shit! I'll sleep with whoever I want! Harry said and ran out of the classroom. "POTTER!" Get back in your seat right now! "No" was his reply  
  
"100 Points from Gryffindor for such an uproar in the middle of the class, and another 10 points for such .......such foul language!" Snape snarled as Harry ran out of the room dusobeying him. "Now let me put this hat away and instead of doing this fun activity we will just chop up frog tounges for the rest of the period." Snape said as he put his hat away.   
  
"Fuck this shit! I am outta here." Ron said and ran out of the room before Snape could catch him.   
  
"Drama." Dean said from his seat. Everyone looked at him with glares. "What?" He said with s smile.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry ran into his room and jumped on the bed. "What the hell is happining to us this year? It seems like everyone is different, except Hermione she is just opening up to people, Ron, is being an arogant bastard! Me, me, me, me I am the only one who hasn't changed." Harry said as he sat up on his bed. "I'll write to Sirius, he must know what to do. With that Harry made his way to the common room and went over into the corner of the room and sat down on the gold desk. He opened the drawer and slipped out a piece of parchment along with a quill.   
  
Dear Sirius,   
I don't know how to explain this, but my friends , Ron, and Hermione are changing and right now we are in a huge fight. One day in the beggining of term me and Ron saw Hermione walking with Draco, and Ron being high tempered caused a scene, and she stormed off crying, and Ron persuaded me to being mad at her to, and then in Potions Hermione said stuff about me in front of the whole class, and then Ron got mad at me because Hermione slipped out about how me and Giny, Kinda....you know, and he flipped on me and we caused a big scene and now we are all slplit up, the only one close to being happy is Hermione, because she has Draco with her. I dont know what to do, y whole life is changing and I know that the rest of the Gryffindors are going to take Ron's side, and I am stuck by myself! Sirius please help me ASAP.  
Love Harry.  
  
Harry ran back upstairs and slipped the parchment in a red envlope and tied it to Hedwigs leg. And watched her soar in the sky, to whereever Sirius was at that moment."Harry." A suductive voice said from behind him. Harry turned around and saw Ginny standing there leaning against the door frame. This year Ginny was well known around the school, for her figure, she had grown into the form of a woman, her red hair was sleek and silky all the way down to her ribs. "Hey Gin." Harry replied. "Why arent you in class?"  
  
"Oh, I have free period right now. It don't end for another 2 hours." Ginny said tossing her hair back. Harry have of been in this position before knew Ginny wanted sex right then and there. "So what are you doing?" Ginny said walking forward. Harry thought a moment, loking at the well figured woman approach him. "Nothing, but I had something in mind." He replied with a devilish grin on his face.   
  
Harry was doing this for only 2 reasons, one to get back at Ron, and two to get away from his thoughts at the moment. 'I hope Ron walks in here soon' Harry thought to himself .  
  
Ginny and Harry were now centimeters apart. Untill Ginny moved her hand across his chest and started to un button his robes. When he was stripped down with just his boxers and shirt left on Ginny through him on to a bed. Which just so happened to be Ron's. Ginny being the 'kinky' girl at this conjured up 2 sets of hand cuffs and handcuffed Harry's hands to the headboard of the bed. she took off his shirt which revealed a nice 6-pack. Ginny went to the bottom of the bed and too off her shirt leaving her in a blue bra and tan pants. She worked her way up to the bed by rubbing Harry's legs and slowl climbing onto him, when she was on top of him she kissed him on the lips with force and hunger. She worked her way down and took off her pants leaving her with a matching thong on.   
  
Ginny saw the smile on Harry's face and she moved up to his boxers, and let everything take place from there.   
  
About 20 minutes later, Ginny and Harry were heavely in it. Harry who now had his hands free, was touching her everywhere when Ron walked in. The first thing Ron saw was his sisters ass in the air moving up and down. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Ron roared as he stopped dead in his tracks. As the two making love heard that voice they jumped off eachother, and covered up under the covers. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BLOODY BED! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" Ron screamed in rage. Harry just sat there with a smile placed on his face. "Ok Ronald, we will get out of your bed." Harry said and with that Harry and Ginny moved to Harry's bed and started where they left off.   
  
Ron looked in rage at the sight of this, all he saw was his siter bouncing up and down on the bed moaning with delight and Harry pushing in. Ron was to stunned to move or speak he just stood there watching. Watching his sister get it on in front of him with his best friend. Watching Ginny become one of Hogwarts most known slut. Watching his best friend have sex with Ginny.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: hey i hope you like this chapter, but you prob wont on account i jkust typed away i didn think this chapter out i just moved my fingers on the keyboard and did it, please people GIMME IDEAS or otherwise the rest of the chapters will suck like this one! and i guys i have no clue where to go with this story! so i am just gonna do whatever with this chapter and i DEMAND at lease 4 ideas inn the reviews you give me! so if this chapter suxs then dont yell at me! yell at each other cuz u wont give me n e ideas!!!! for now i am gonna make Ron and Harry OOC, so dont flame b cuz of that either, but trust me! Hermione and Draco will go to the light side, if thats how you want....... if anyone wants her to go to the darkside just tell me and i will be glad to change it because i think when hermione and darco go to the light it is so original, more twists when they go to the darkside!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|   
\/ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Serving the Darkside?

A/N: Hey sorry I have been taking long to update!! PROBLEMS!! I wasn't even gonna start writing this chapter now because i just got my nails done and they are really long, and hard to type with so right now i am using a PENCIL!! so if there is some mistakes forgive me.......i will thank all my reviewers separately now before i forget ~~~  
``Wonderful People of The WORLD''  
  
~ Sa and Proi- Thank you for the great reviews, but next time keep your reviews a minimum to 1 review u sent me like 11 in one chapter :)  
  
~Starry Skies- I know i hated this chapter to and dont worry there WILL be some of the cutie and Hermione together, i just wanted some juicy stuff, and i didn't know what else to write, but please keep reaing it and gimme good criticism next time  
  
~Catsco- Thanks!!!!! you lifted my writing spirits a million times higher! you are one of my favorite readers, and to your questions...you will find out  
  
~Demon Wolf- Thanxs for the encouraging words......i kno Ginny is KINKY......lol  
  
~Little Tree- Thanxs for your words, keep reading  
  
~Venus- i know i didn't like tht chapter either, but like i said i NEED help with them~~  
  
~Queen Li- I wont kill you......as long as you keep giving me GOOD reviews, lol i love you, lollolololol  
  
~QTpie55- Thanks!!!! i thought it was kind of funny to!!! and Harry loves ginny, but ginny is the school slut and sleeps with everybody......she doesn't love anyone.......YET!!  
  
~pCt- Thanks! i love these fics too!  
  
~Sila Chan- YOU ARE VERY FUNNY!! thanes for the idea i will try and use it.......ok  
  
~Daine- Did i? srry!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Shadymodelingbaby- Hey! i will update sooner dont worry, just keep reviewing!  
  
~Malfoys Gal- Thanks for the idea i will try and use it~~~ keep r&r  
  
THANXS TO MY OTHER REVIERS FROM LAST CHAPTER~~  
  
ON WITH THE STORY  
  
Draco Betrays Slytherin......For a Mudblood??  
  
whoa!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Ahem." The Headmaster tried to get the lovebirds attention.  
  
Hermione quickly let go of Draco's grasp and turned to face the old man. "It seems, you have had a rough morning to start out with today." Dumbledore stated towards Hermione. "So I will let you both have the afternoon of classes off, for you Ms. Granger to patch things up surly with your friends, and Draco I think you might be useful today. Now why don't you to be gone with yourselves and enjoy the rest of the day." Dumbledore dismissed them.  
  
Draco grabbed his lovers hand and they walked out of the room together. As soon as the Gargoyle closed behind them they immediately turned towards eachother, just gazing into eachothers eyes. Draco was about to pull her into his arms but he saw something. A tear. Just sliding down her eye, landing on her lips. Out of instinct he gently kissed the saltiness on her delicate lips away. Hermione just cried harder. Finally Draco broke the kisses.  
  
"Hermione, whats wrong?" He said all seriously.  
  
"Harry! -sniff- Ron!-sniff- They.....they hate ME!! I hate -sniff- SNAPE, nobody cares about me anymore." Hermione screamed and buried herself in the warmest place on earth to her. Draco's chest. Draco put his arms around the trembling girls waist. "Not everybody hates you." Draco comforted her.  
  
"Who in there right mind would love a poor MUDBLOOD like me!?!?!?!" Hermione screeched.  
  
"Me." and a tear slid from his face onto the crown of Hermione's head.  
  
"Come on let's go back to the common room. You can relax there, and later you can go and patch things up with your friends. Draco said leading her to the common room.  
  
Hermione slipped a smile on her thin lips and walked with her lover to their rooms. Not knowing what was going on only 2 corridors away from where they stood.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah Harry, I can always come to you, well got to get to class, I don't want Professor Kayman (NEW DADA TEACHER, srry if I said somone else I am in a huge rush to go back and check, srry) giving me trouble. Bye Harry." Ginny said as she climbed off the sweating exhausted guy and got dressed. When she passed her brother she simply smiled and added, "Hope you weren't grossed out, and you know all how your little sister get's more than you, bye bye big brother." And she left, leaving a happy Harry, and a dumbfounded Ron.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ginny strolled down to class,she not having to be there for another 30 minutes always liked to go to DADA class early, for her reasons. When she got there she saw her favorite professor sitting at his desk grading papers, so she tip toed up behind him and seductivly whispered,"Hey baby, why are you here all by your lonesome?"   
  
The teacher turned around with a smile on his face and reached up to give his 'girl' a passionate kiss on the lips. "Oh I am just grading some 7th years essays, care to help?"  
  
Sure, Ginny replied alittle upset, since she did not come here to grade papers, so she sat on his lap and saw he was grading Ron's paper.  
  
"F." She said and he marked an F with out reading the first sentence.  
  
"Harry Potter?" He asked the girl  
  
Ginny thought 'He is great in bed, so he should be good in DADA right?"  
  
"A+." She said with a smile on her face. A smile he teacher did not like.   
  
"Aren't you alittle bored of grading? why don't you grade me in bed?" Ginny said with a devilish smirk. The teacher smiled and said the password to his quarters to the portrait behind his desk -Cobwebs- And they entertained themselves.  
  
  
  
"Monkey Lava." Draco said as they were in front of the familiar potrait. Charie just smiled and let them in.  
  
"Why won't you look at that....I told you these fine people would get together." Charie told the sleeping Juke.   
  
Hermione wiped her face and sprung out of Draco's arms, to get ahead of him. When she was about 10 feet in front of him, right in front of the Slytherin couch she smirked, "So watcha wanna do this WHOLE day?" She screamed in a loud cheerful voice.  
  
"What got you so happy?" He asked with a smile  
  
"Just being with you." She said a little shy.  
  
Draco smirked. "Whats so funny about that?" She said in a kiddy voice, "Oh n othing except......." Draco cut himself short as he charged at Hermione full speed. When he reachd hr he tackled her down onto the couch. So he was on top of her. "That." He added.   
  
Hermione just giggled, and he leaned down for that passionate one time only kiss from her. His lips went onto hers gently at first, to see how she would react, she responded to his kiss by opening her mouth to let his sly tounge explore her mouth. Draco deepened th kiss to a rough one and he slipped his tounge in and tasted the sweetness in her, the reasn why he loved her, the sweetness she carried throughout herself. Hermione let out a low moan as he kept moving his tounge. This gave Draco more motovation, he brought his hands to unbutton her pants but....  
  
"I'm not read yet." Came out of her mouth. Hermione wanted to so bad, but she wasn't ready then. But she knew she would be soon. Draco just nodded and they went back to snogging on the Slytherin couch.   
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Harry? Is that really you? All I know is that my friend Harry James Potter, would have NEVER done that to me!" Ron questioned the kid in front of him.  
  
"Yes Ron it is me, you just had me really bugged." He said as he threw on his black pants.   
  
"SO YOU GO AND SLEEP WITH MY SIStER........IN FRONT OF ME NO LESS! What the hell is up with you?" Ron screamed.  
  
"I told you I was bugged, and I really love her Ron." "Oh you do, do you? Well all I can say is that I am sure half the boys she sleeps ith loves her too!, Geez Harry, when you think about it come and talk to ME I am so not in the mod right now. And with that He stormed out of the room, out of the common room, out of the castle.   
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"Ah, Jonny.......le me tell you that was the best, I can always come to you when I need it."Ginny said looking very satisfied, as she roled off of the professor. "Anytime cookie. Hope to see you again, tomorrow? tonight? after class? right now?." The professor asked her with pleading, lusting eyes. "No not right noe later, I have some buisness to do , I wil see you in class." And she avaporated her clothes on her and left the DADA hallway to go outside.   
  
She went into the heart of the forbidden forest to meet up with her master......Voldemort.  
  
|  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: not as long yes i knoe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! people please review!!!!! and GIMME SOME IDEAS~~~ AND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH GINNY? SCREWING EVERY GUY IN SKOOL.......SERVING VOLDEMORT..........WHAT IS UP WITH THIS  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|   
|   
|  
\/ !!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Confessions &Friends again

A/N: I know I am updating sooner than usual, I just posted my other chapter maybe 6 hours ago, I just signed onto AOL and saw alot of great reviews and I wanna write more. I am watching the Wizard Of Oz, right now........when I was little I would watch it at least 3 times EVERY day! I KNEW WORD FOR WORD, old memories!! *sigh* lol here is the next chappy!!!!!!~~~~!!!!!!  
  
Draco Betrays Slytherin........for a Mudblood???  
  
Chapter 14~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master." Ginny bowed down to her knees.  
  
"Get up, no need to get dirty, people will wonder where you were." Voldemort snorted. For he did not know why he let a Weasly join his crowd of death eaters, but he needed a spy for him that wasn't in the Sytherin house, because everyone knows basically all Slytherins are Death Eaters.   
  
"You called my lord." She stated as she stood up  
  
"Yesssss." He hissed "I have changed my plans. I know I can not get Potter, with me still weak, and there is no way a 16 year old Gryffindor would be able to, so I want Hermione the mudblood dead. He will grieve over that and will think he has nothing left to live for and either kill himself or join my ssside." He said walking in circles of the young girl.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Now do you think you can stop yourself from fucking every guy in the school and somehow kill this....filth?" He asked stopping behind her. "Yes My lord, I will do whatever it takes to please you."  
  
"I would hope so, now go and do your duty, you might even get a surprise for yourself if you succeed in this task." And with that he evaporated out of the forest and to his unknown layer.  
  
"I will see to it, don' worry I will see to it." Ginny whispered evilly to the thick air surrounding her. With that she stomped off to the castle and plot her ways of killing the girl. No the flilth. The book-worm. The Idiot. The Gryffindor prided reject.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco broke away from the long kisses. "Oy, what time is it?" Draco asked.  
  
"Um, 1:00am." Hermione said looking at the clock above the fireplace.   
  
Draco looked at Hermione taking both of her hands into his. "Hermione, do you love me the way that I love you? Or is it just me? Whenever i kiss you I see fireworks in my head. Never with Pansy. I feel great like all my problems melt away, I have no worries, no problems, just a beautiful woman in my arms. Do you feel that way?" Draco asked looking into her eyes.  
  
Hermione was about to cry to the words he just spoke to her, nobody could hve said anything more lovely to her. She saw his eyes melt into hers, which only left her with one conclusion. "Yes Draco, I feel the same way as you do, I love you! I honostley don't think I could live without you." Hermione once again burried her head into his warm chest. Her hed just seemed to fit in it perfectly, like it belonged there.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
With that they both fell asleep with happy thouhts in there minds, thinking the best would happen, not knowing people were planning there deaths.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About 2 hours later Draco awoke. Not wanting to wake up the girl in his arms, he reached over and grabbed his book that was on the table beside the couch. "Ah, I haven't read you in a long time." He said while opening the book to where he left off  
  
~~~words from book~~~~  
  
******The wicked Witch was angry to find them in the country. She blew on a silver whistle that hung around her neck. In a few seconds a pack of wolves cme running to her. They had long legs, and fierce sharp teeth. "Go to those people, and tear them to pieces!" The witch ordered. "Arent you going to make them your slaves?" asked the leaded of the wolves. "No." answered the witch, "One is made of tin, one is made of straw, one is alittle girl, and one is a lion. None of them is fit to work so you may tear them to pieces." "Very well said the wolf." and he dashed away to full speed with the rest of the pack. ******  
  
Draco felt Hermione stir in her sleep so he put the book down, not wanting her to uncover he liked muggle books. She would never let him live it down.After he put the book away he stroked her cheek lightly and she opened her eyes.   
  
"Nice to see you awake." Draco continued to stroke her cheek.  
  
"I suppose, how long have you been up?" Hermione asked while wiping her eyes.  
  
"Only about 5 minutes I was just sitting here admiring your beautiful face.  
  
Hermione laughed and playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Hey it is Gryfindor free period right now, why don;t you go and try to patch thin gs up with your friends?" Draco suggested as he noticed the clock above the fireplace.  
  
"I suppose. What harm can it do? I will be back later." Hermione said and gave Draco a soft kiss on the lips, before she left.Leaving a new, changed , warm, gentle Draco Malfoy behind her.   
  
Hermione practically ran to the Gryffindor tower. She wanted to make up with Harry so badly, but the real question to her was, did he want to make up with her? When Hermione got to the common room, the fat lady asked her for the password and she gave it in a hurried breath. (-Red heads rock the school-) *Ginny * thought Hermione. And she entered the warm welcoming place. Nobody was in the common room, so she hurried up to the boys dormitries. To her luck she saw Harry laying on his bed.  
  
Hermione walked over and gently shrugged him on the shoulder with her hand. "Harry?"   
  
"Hermione!?!?!? What are you doing here?" Harry asked with cheer and surprise.   
  
"I came to say sorry.....sorry for humiliating you.....sorry for being a bitch." Hermione said. She wanted to say more, but she didnt trust herself for she knew if she said one more word she would be hysterical.   
  
This was the moment Harry was dreaming of, his chance to be friends with Hermione again. So he took it up to her offer. "It's ok 'Mione, you will always be my friend......so how is things with Draco?" Harry asked. and so Hermione told him everything............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My lord." A cloaked figure stated.  
  
"Yesss, It seems, your son has been getting involved with mudbloodsss, but not to worry, this mudblood wil die all to soon in front of his eyes. Our Ginny Weasly will be doing it for me."  
  
"Ah, Yes my lord, I will punish Draco when he comes home for Christmas break, don't worry. I will be off mow Master I have some buisness to attend to." and with a quick bow Lucious left the room, leaving a satisfied Voldemort behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Hermione finished telling Harry about Draco and her, she saw the upsetness in his eyes. But Harry knew it woudnd't be good to fight with her over Draco again. If she loved him then so be it. I want to be her friend, he told himself. "Thats great Hermione, I am really happy for you." Harry said to his friend.   
  
"Really?" She questioned with a puzzled look growing on her face. "Yes!" He screamed and she threw herself on him to endulge him in a warm friendly hug.   
  
"I hate to do this but I have to go to class now, free period is over. and I dont want MgGonagal killin me, oh boy do i not." Harry told his friend hoping she would understand. "Sure go on, I will see you later." And he left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n sorry it is once again short it is like 9 30pm and i have school tomorrow and need to get up at like 5 30am so i better go , i wanna pass my test!!!!!!!!!! lol i will try and post more tomorrow though ok....and i was thinkin .............DOES ANYBODY KNOW A BOY WHO WRITES HARRY POTER FICTION? i dont thin k there is, i couldnt picture it, lol n e way please keep reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|   
|  
|  
|  
\/ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Field Trip!

A/N: Wow, this is a first! 3 chapters up in less than 2 days! I guess I am in just a good mood from all these GREAT reviews!!!!!  
  
IMPORTAN NOTE!!!!READ!!!!!: Ok, some people like the sex scenes, some people don't. I am in a jam of what to do because if I do post sex scenes i will lose readers I DO NOT WANT FLAMES because of sex scenes, so come up with a better reason. BUT in this chapter I might have a sex scene but I WILL have a warning sign when I do put it so you can shoose to read it or not .......ok?  
  
Draco Betrays Slytherin......for a Mudblood???  
  
CHAPTER 15!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
After Harry left Hermione, she just sat on his bed for alittle while thinking, and wondering, more like hoping, that this would go just as easily with Ron. Hermione stood up to leave but heard a small knock on the door. "Uh, come in?" Hermione said not sure if she was suppose to be there.  
  
When the door opened she saw red hair and was hoping it was Ron, but no it was his sister, Ginny. "Oh hey Ginny." Hermione greeted the girl while jumping off of the bed. Ginny was not expecting *her* to be there, she wanted Harry to be there. "Hi Herm." She replied quitley. 'This is the perfect time to just kill her' she kept telling herself. But deided against it, not the right time........but she did want to know and get the surprise from her master. "I was just leaving, so I will be out of your way in a second." Hermione said cheerfully as if they were the best of friends.How wrong was she.  
  
Ginny nodded and watched the girl walk out.  
  
As Hermione walked out, Ginny peeked out of the open door and watched Hermione leve the common room, when she saw the coast was clear she ran to Ron's desk. She say down abrubtly and opened the draws frantically untill she found what she was looking for: A quill, piece of parchment and a half empty ink bottle.As soon as the Death Eater dipped the quill into the ink the quill met the paper in a hurry   
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
I would like to take our relationship alitle further, more interesting, more kinky.....add another member? I think so...if you love me you will meet me by the lake at 2am, their will be a surprise.  
  
Ginny  
  
As she finished the first letter she made a duplicat but changed the adress to, John Kayman.aka DADA profesor.  
  
Ginny smirked as she tied the letters to Pig. And walked out of the room with, "Sweet Dreams."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
"Dracoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!." Screamed an inptient girl.  
  
"Whatoooooooooooo??????????" He replied while comin out of his room into the common room.  
  
"Hi." Hermione said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Draco just grinned and walked up to her. He put his arms round her slender waist and leaned down for a kiss, a soft one. He pulled away a little to whisper a seductive, "Hi." and immedianly went back to kissing her this time alittle more rough like the previous time. Draco was leading her over to the couch, but an announcmenat came to there attention.  
  
"Will all 7th years please come to the Great Hall now. Thank you, the rest of you please reasume with your work." Came in Dumbledors voice from god knows where.   
  
"Come on let's go." Draco said holding her had to the Great Hall. They were the last ones to enter, so everybody saw there hands connected. But returned there atetntion back to the Headmaster for more information.   
  
"Ah yes, my favorite event each year. it is my pleasure to announce to you that ALL seventh years get to go on a 3 month feild trip. And out heads." He motion towrds the couple. "Will be arranging it, they will pair you into groups of four, ok." At that a wide smile apeared onto Hermiones face......WORK. "Now I will let you be back to class, Hermione, Draco please stay behind for further directions. They nodded.  
  
When Dumbledore saw the last student, leave, he walked over to the two.  
  
Hermione beamed as he headed towards them.  
  
"I see we are alittle excited." His eyes twinkled. "Well now come over and sit down we have little time scudueled for us to sort this all out." And they headed over to sit dow at the Profesors table.   
  
"I will need you two to pair every 7th year together in groups of four. One from every house, if that is possible." Hermione nodded, and he continued. "Also You will need to make the reservations for the hotels you will be staying at. One will have to be in Hawii and one in Alaska. Muggle Hawii and Wizarding Alaska." He finished. "Any problems? Suggestions? Comments?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione spoke up with anticipation. "Will you arange a trip to Hogsmeade before this for us?" He nodded.  
  
"And will we have to make up for missed asighnments?"  
  
"No." He gleamed.  
  
This made Draco somewhat happy........NO WORK FOR 3 MONTHS.  
  
"Also." Hermione said stil smiling. "When does all this have to bve done by? And when does the trip start?"  
  
"Has got to be done in 5 days........and it starts in 1 week, so the 7th years will be able to go to Hogsmeade whenever they think is nessecery from the hours 7am to 8 30pm, but you must not skip any classes or be late to them." This made Draco happier.......MORE CHOCOLATE........  
  
"Well I think that this is complete, I will see the groups in 5 days then and I will announce them on the 5th day at dinner, good-bye." And he left.  
  
"Draco! Can you believe this?!!!?!??!?!" She screetched.  
  
"I can't wait!" He said and picked her up to go to their qarters that they shared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~~*~**~~*  
  
As Harry was leaving the meeting he tried looking for Ron, but no luck. "Ahhh." Harry let escape his mouth as a owl flew above him........"PIG!" Harry said gleamfully as hoping it was from Ron. The owl dropped the parchment on his head and flew away. Harry took one look at the handwrittinng and knew it wasn't Ron, To neat.  
  
When Harry finished readig it he almost fainted, "How can she do this to me?" He mumbled. "Another member? who? what is she thinking?  
  
Harry trailed these thoughts behind him as he made his way to Herbology, which he saw it would be over in 5 minutes didn;t even bother going back outside, he went to his next class to wait for it to be over. When he got in front of the DADA room he sat down beside the door wondering what was going on. And who the hell the other person could be. Of course Harry thought that this was nasty, but he did love her, and wanted to know who this other person was, that also fell for the red head. He let the voice of the DADA teacher drownd into his ears, just wanting to forget about what will happen that night at 2.   
  
"Class, please clean up and put your Boggarts back into the closets, class will be over in about 3 minutes and I want you to get a start on your homework."  
  
"Third year no doubt." Harry mumbled remembering his Boggart lessons. "What I would give to be back in those years. But Professor Kayman was one of his favorite teachers so class was bound to be fun. But what he did not know was how fun that night might be...hmmm what will I store for them? WELL IN THE next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
a/n, sorry i kow short again, but i wanted to post something, and once again thatnxs for all the wondeful reviews SOI AND PHROI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU REVIEWED LIKE 11 TIMES FOR THE SAME CHAPTER........STOP IT lol I LOVE THE GREAT REVIEWS BUT STLL, LOl 


	16. Chaos, and rethinking

A/N: THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS i have more than 100!!!!!!!!!!! gimme more, I wont update until i have 110 at least!! so get more people to read this fic and I swear I will review VERY often!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything!!!!! from Draco to the hogwrts ceilings!!!!! YEA RIGHT please if I did I would be lounging in Draco's sexy slytherin bed with him by my side!!! DOING ThIns............HEHEHEHEHEHHE  
  
Draco Betrays Slytherin.....For A Mudblood??  
  
Chapter 16!!!!!!!!!!~!!!!!!!!!!!!!~!!!!!!!!!!!!~!!!!!!!!!!!!~!!!!!!!!!!!!!~!!!!!!!!!!!!~!!!!!!!!!  
  
When Draco and Hermione entered the common room, Draco tried to get her to go to the couch with him again, but she insisted on going to their library to do some of the work for the trip.  
  
"Draco, I promise when we are done with the work." Hermione said reaching up to give him a peck on the lips and grabbed his hands and once again dragged him down to the library.  
  
Draco had no choice but to follow.  
  
Once they reached the stairs Hermione bounced down them with a sulky Slytherin behind her. When they reached the middle table Hermione conjured up papers and quills followed by ink bottles. Hermione grasped the silver and black quill in her hand and glanced up for the first time at her lover.  
  
"Where should we begin?" She questioned him.   
  
Draco startled at her actually speaking to him and not going full blast into the work that lay ahead of them looked up to see her great chocolate eyes focused on him.   
  
"How about the groups?" He replied. She nodded her head and began to write a heading on her paper. "Uh, 'Mione, we don't need heading's for this, it isn't homework." Draco said gently with a tint of laughter in his voice. "Oh, right." and she erased it with a swift flick of the quill.   
  
"Ok, so Dumbledore said to make groups of 4 and 1 person from each house. Damn I don't know any Hufflepuffs except that fintch-fletchly kid..." Draco stated to his partner. "Your right I don't know everyone in the school, and we probably will forget somebody." There was a sadness in her voice but then a glow of excitement replaced it. And she ran off to one of the last rows of books. Draco not bothering to question her, took out his glasses and placed them on, admiring himself in Hermione's mirror, which he got from looking through her purse, He placed the mirror down and began rumbling through her purse. Stopping every few seconds to see a new conjunction in his hands ("muggles, never did understand them, never will") came across a thin little package wrapped in white paper, with words on it : TAMPAX. Draco not of heard of those before began turning it over and looking at it from every angle, he finally opened the paper and pulled it out.   
  
Just then Hermione came from around the corner with the biggest book you could possible imagine in her hands. She saw Draco looking at something very oddly but didn't pay any attention to it until she reached the table.   
  
"DRACO!! OMG put that down OMG how embarrassing!!!" Hermione began freaking out when she saw what he was holding in his hands, her tampon.   
  
"'Mione, what is.......this thing?" He said very confused.   
  
"Nothing a muggle ........pen.....ya a pen."  
  
"Oh, ok." an d he threw it back in her bag and brought his attention back to Hermione. Hermione was making a mental note not to carry those around in her purse while he is around her. As she anged the book onto the table aront of her, Draco saw the title of it, HOGWARTS STUDENTS THROUGHOUT THE AGES.  
  
"How did you know that, that was here?" Draco said with a smile and began looking through the overall large black book.   
  
Hermione shrugged, "Oh, I was just wandering around a couple of days ago and stumbled across it, i thought this could help us.....every year students names and photos go into the book, I guess it is like a school record, instead of keeping i in a computer they keep it in a book." She stated.  
  
"A computy?"   
  
"Never mind."  
  
Draco shrugged and opened the book to the middle.  
  
He read:  
  
James Potter- Gryffindor-1955-  
--------Prefect- Head-boy-----------  
-------------Seeker since the 1st year-------------  
-----top marks-----------  
---------------specialty transfiguration------------  
----------destination to become a auror---------------  
and beside all of this information was a moving picture of a young boy who looked magnificently allot like the Harry Potter, on his broomstick chasing the golden snitch.  
  
"Show off." Draco sneered. Hermione looked disapprovingly at him and opened her mouth," how bout we turn the page to see your father, I cant see him being any better than Harry's father. Draco smirked and as soon as he turned the page he saw the golden white hair of his father, which again looked alot like his sons.  
  
------Lucious Malfoy-Slytherin-1955  
---------Seeker, since 3rd year--------  
--------Slytherin Prefect-----------  
-------destined to become worker for Ministry of Magic--------  
-----------Specialty at Potions---------  
---------------Average marks--------  
----------Caused some mischief in school--------  
  
And beside this description was him in his Slytherin robes brewing up a potion, in a golden cauldron. With the usual Malfoy sneer on, his pale face. Draco smiled of pride and turned the pages to the back when they reached the year. "What year did we start school?" He asked not sure where to go. "Must you have such a small brain, Draco? We came here , 1999." She said looking at him turn towards the back more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&*^%$~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~3 HOURS LATER*~~~  
  
  
  
"Ok, Here are the groups, you check off everybody's name I call out just to make sure we didn't forget anyone." Hermione requested as she picked up the 4 paged groups.   
  
"Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger*. *Susan Bones, Blaise Zambini, Ron Weasly, Sam Tinota.* *Harry Potter, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Pansy Parkinson, Erica Terniova* *Nevill Longbottom, Millicent Bulstrode, Elizabeth Frinton, Ernie McMillion.* * Seamus Finnigan, Vincent Crabbe, Jessica Milinda, Allison Goldsmith.* * Gregory Goyle, Parvarti Patil, Charlie Luhammad, Sarah Lunetta.* *Lavender Brown, Samantha Delbianco, Steve Niguan, Matt Bradly.* ........................"  
  
"Thats everyone." Draco stated when Hermeione finished with the last group. Hermione collected all of the papers, and neatly stacked them while Draco leaned back in his chair and watched.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~BaCk to Our Confused Harry Potter~*~  
  
  
Harry who was sitting on a chair before the fire, covered in his invisibility cloak, checked his watch every 3 seconds. Dreading what would come when he met up with Ginny and her 'surprise'.   
  
Beep......beep........beep.......beep.......  
  
Harry's watch went off. He looked down and saw it was 2:54 , he got up in a heap and trudged his way towards the door.   
  
Harry loved Ginny more than anything, he didn't want to share her. He wanted her for himself. But who could she possibly want to add? He kept thinking. When he finally opened the entrance doors, he stepped out onto the first step. Took a great breath of air. Forgetting to take off the cloak he sulked his way to the lake. There he saw his little red head love. and .........and......"Professor Kayman?" Harry whispered. With this Harry stormed up to the edge of the lake where they were sitting holding hands and whispering.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK........YOU FUCKING WHORE! SLEEPING AROUND WITH FUCKING PROFESSORS!!!! YOU LITTLE SKANK, ERG, THATS NASTY.....AND YOU WANT ME TO DO IT TOO, WELL FUCK YOU BITCH! WAIT UNTILL RON HEARS ABOUT THIS I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR MOTHER FINDS OUT! AND YOU PRFESOR KAYMAN!!! YOU BETTER START PACKING YOUR BAGS, SLEEPING WITH FUCKIN SLUT WHORE ASS STUDENTS? YOU TWO DISGUST ME, GINNY YOU BETTER HOPE YOU GET EXPELLED SO YOU CAN GO RUN AWAY WITH ......WITH HIM!!!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. Yes he loved her but not this much. no. He stormed off to the castle.   
  
"Harry no! I love you! please don't do this." Ginny cried standing up. But she didn't know where he was because he still had his cloak on.  
  
"It's ok Gin, you still have me." Kayman said.  
  
"Fuck you, your gonna get fired and I aint gonna see you again." With that Ginny took off to the castle.  
  
+ + + + + +  
  
Harry still with his fathers cloak on stormed through the dim Hogwarts corriders. He didn't care if Fltch or anyone heard him, he needed to put a stop to this at once! He didn't care if he was being a 'tatle-tale' students shouldn't be sleeping with teachers. It took Harry about a couple of minutes to realize that he had past the gargoyle. He stopped suddenly and turned around to see.................................................................  
  
+ + + + + +   
  
"Come on Draco it is past 3am......we have classes tomorrow." Hermione told him as she finished cleaning up. Draco shook his head and they headed up stairs.   
  
"I wonder what other kinds of books they have don there." Draco said as he closed the door to the library.   
  
"Tons I would imagine...............Schoolbooks, Darkarts books, major events books.......now that I think of it there is MILLIONS of things I still don't know and those books are just waiting to be picked up and read!!!" Hermione screamed. Draco just rolled his eyes and made his way towrds her.  
  
"g'night, See you tomorrow." he said quickly and bent down to give her a kiss on the forhead.   
  
As he pulled away she let a "G,night" Escape her lips and he left tohis dorm room.   
  
+ + + + + + +   
  
Ginny however was not running, was not kissing anyone, she was once again in the heart of the dark forest listening to her master.  
  
"Have you done one thing to kill the girl?? I would think you were to busy still fucking every guy in the school to even remeber what i had said!!: He roared. Ginny, knees weak, legs trmbling bowed her head and replied.  
  
"Your right my lord I will stop it and get her she will be gone as good in a month, I am forming a plan, which will make Potter kill her, on accident or so it, and he will never forgive himself and join the DARK side,,,,,,,,"  
  
"Very well, you may go now.....and you better not come back untill she is as well as dead or worse......or I might just chose you the one to die instead!! NOW GO!!" He hissed., from the shadows.  
  
Ginny went off scared, worried, and upset, she didn't want this life no more.   
  
  
  
A/N : SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO GET THIS OUT!!!! I HAVE BEEN REAL BUSY WITH HOMEWORK AND SCHOOL PROJECTS....I HOPE I DIDNT LOSE ANY READERS!!!!! OH AND I NEED IDEAS SO EVERYONE WITH AN IDEA GIVE ME ONE AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
